


I'll Show Her Why She Needs Me - An InuYasha Fanfiction

by InuYashaAfterStories



Series: ISHWSM [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chapter Book, Finished, Gen, InuYasha anti Kagome, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuYashaAfterStories/pseuds/InuYashaAfterStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome get into a huge fight that results in Inuyasha leaving his friends. Kagome soon regrets her words and actions, and sets out to find Inuyasha. Inuyasha, though, has already decided that he will not go back until Kagome truly understands why she needs him. </p><p> </p><p>This story has not yet been completely planned out, I know where I want to go with it, but the end is undecided. If you have any suggestions people tell me, I am always looking forward to ways to improve my writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Important to note that this Fan Fiction was not intended for sensitive audiences. It mentions about things like Child abuse, murder, blood and gays.
> 
>  
> 
> It is not meant to offend. If you are disturbed by such things then I suggest not reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy for all who decide to give this work a try! I hope you enjoy the book.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: The first chapters are shaky, they are somewhat older. I would read at least until chapter 4 to decide whether or not you like this book, sorry about that.
> 
> ALSO since they are older, somethings I failed to mention, the book will probably be confusing at first, and I am taking full responsibility for that...

In Japan 500 years ago when demons existed, In a valley, where the sakura trees flowered, and scattered pink petals drifted in the wind, It looked beautiful, perfect for a picnic or festival. A group known for the defeat of Naraku, and for restoring the Sacred Jewel, was using the very scene as a rest stop. However, for them, this beautiful scenery did not change the ‘mood’ for their group.

 

“Maybe we don’t need you in this group anymore!” Kagome screamed.  
“Well maybe,” Inuyasha argued “you do!”  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing for as long as I could remember, and I was growing tired of it.  
“Miroku,” I called to my husband trying with all of my might to sound as calm as ever. “Could you please do something about those two?” Miroku answered me even calmer, but I knew he was as agitated as I was.  
“Sango, you say that as if they are our children.” He said while bathing our youngest at the river's edge, “There is nothing we can do , and nothing we could have done in the first place to prevent their fighting.” Miroku paused and looked at the two.  
“Fine! I don’t need you! I’ll just leave! We’ll see how long it takes for you to come back to me!” Inuyasha screamed, turning to leave into the thick forest. Shippo immediately jumped onto Inuyasha’s shoulder.  
“Inuyasha please! Don’t leave, we need you!” He squeaked, his high pitched voice even higher than usual.  
“See Kagome, Shippo knows I’m right! One day without me and you guys’ll be dead before ya’ know it!” Inuyasha said still screaming.  
“We don’t need him Shippo, he can leave if he wants to!” Kagome said.  
“Kagome, Inuyasha!” I pleaded “Please see reason!”. This was the first time Inuyasha had ever ‘really’ been about to leave! The two would always threaten each other about seceding from the group, but never had they actually been about to! We all were important members to the group, and we need each other most now! Something was bringing back the dead. It had brung back Naraku and with him the Band of Seven, and all the other villains that were alive within his time. Without Inuyasha and we would have died fighting Naraku!  
“Ya’ know,” Inuyasha shouted “I don’t even care OK? You can stay here and believe all you want. But mark my words! I'll show you why you need me!” With that he stormed off. We lost him. He was gone now.


	2. I'll Use You to Get There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha decides to use the Band Of Seven for a plan of his, He wishes to speak with Naraku and accompany The Band Of Seven on their journeys. He must first prove that he is useful for things other than killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit this chapter, because I read over it today and realized that I was switching between first and 3rd person...
> 
> This chapter is 4 pages in Google Docs, Again this chapter is old, so some parts may not be that good, but all chapters ahead of this, I rather like.

“I can’t believe her!” I thought, “I’m right! She needs my help! All of them do!” “She must be doubting my strength, so I guess I’ll just have to prove it to her!’. “Easy!” I said. Stomping off into the distance, I continued to rage about it in my mind. I wasn’t even sure where I was going. “I’m sure they think I’m gonna come back, huh?” I mumbled “Yeah right!”. I suddenly stopped. ‘Hold on,’ I thought ‘Where am I?’. The realization of the fact the I had no idea where I was, spooked me. I was in a forest. I could figure out that much, with the trees and bramble thickets. It was... dark, very dark. The trees blocked almost all sunlight from getting past. I could hear crows squawking in the distance. This was most definitely a forest, but a creepy one it was.How far had I gone, I had been running after all. I continued to observe my surroundings. I couldn't hear anyone, but I could smell something somewhere near, and It was slightly familiar… The Band of Seven! Mainly I could smell Jakotsu, and even as little as I wanted to see him, I had little to no other choices to find out where I was and how to get out of werever was here. Though, more or less I had a plan.  
I walked toward their sent. It was easy to smell them, they smelled of corpses and grave soil. It wasn’t the best smell in the world but It was at least it was somewhat faint on them now, since coming back to life for the second time. I walked less than a mile before I reached my destination.  
“What the heck, are you do’in!” I shouted. Jakotsu had taken down the top of his Kimono off and was waving it my direction!  
“I’ve told you before haven’t I ~? I’m helping you track my sent, because that’s what you’re following right~?” Jakotsu chuckled.  
“Whatever, quit being weird!” I said in a tempered voice.  
“How painfully cruel of you to say to Inuyasha~!” Jakotsu whined.  
“Shut Up and put your shirt back on!” I shouted.  
“Jakotsu!” A voice called, as Jakotsu finished re-tieing his kimono. Bankotsu appeared with the rest of the Band of Seven. He and the others stared at me. I had been their main threat after all and I had killed about half of them. “Shouldn’t you be with Kagome and the rest of your little group?” Bankotsu asked with annoyance. I snarled with disgust at the mention of her.  
“No,” I spat “I’m not going back to her in a million years!” I realized suddenly that if I were going to pull this off I was gonna need act kind toward them. In a calm voice I explained, “I left her because I no longer had Interest in her.”. The Band of Seven was quiet, staring with hate, unlike Jakotsu, whose eyes seemed to be sparkling with hope that he would get the chance to date me now that I was single. “I followed Jakotsu’s sent to find you, Bankotsu.” I paused waiting for somebody to speak. Nobody did so I continued, “I have a favor to ask of you, an offer really.” I said.  
“Really…” Bankotsu spoke in a low voice. I smirked,he was being awfully cautious. That was what a good leader might do, but why with him when before they had thought that they, a bunch of humans, were stronger than demons. Which, I had to admit when it came to it, they were right. At least they learned their lesson to mess with me though, I thought.  
“This might sound odd,” I said, careful not to smile and make them think what I knew it really was. “But I would like to join The Band of Seven, weather or not you want me as of now, I can be quite useful if given the right task, also I want you to take me to Naraku, sometime, I need to ask a favor of him too.” I said acting completely normal.  
“What’s in it for us?” Bankotsu said. Was he stupid, I basically just told him less than a second ago! I attempted to repeat myself, in a calm voice.  
“I travel with you and do what you want.” My voice was as calm as I was ever going to get it. But Bankotsu repeated himself as well, different wording at the least.  
“And what will that bring us.” He sounded a bit irritated now. Was I going to have to repeat myself again?!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And what will that bring us.” I said a bit irritated with him. Of course I understood he would do what I want, but what need did I have for him. We didn’t even have connections with Naraku anymore. I hadn’t even caught a glimpse of him since I died. Telling Inuyasha this would save me a lot of time, but I want to find out exactly what he wants from Naraku,. Inuyasha again repeated himself, with an attitude this time though.  
“Like I said, I travel with you and do what you want, how much clearer could that get, all you gotta say is deal or no deal!” He said impatiently.  
I didn’t like his attitude, but the odd thought of him, traveling alone, offering to join the band of seven, meaning he would kill innocent humans, and wanting to speak with Naraku, the thought was too odd to be considered odd, or even be real, right? I kept calm, despite his attitude. I figured it would be best to just tell him, but I could tell my brothers wouldn’t be happy with me for letting him join.  
“I get your message,” I said calmly “but I’ve got no use for you on my team.” Inuyasha looked almost disappointed. Unexpectedly Jakotsu spoke up.  
“Oh~ Please, brother Bankotsu! Can’t he come with us!”, of course Jakotsu would be the only one happy to have him. Inuyasha seemed to take Jakotsu as a way to aid him into our group. I could see his smile, his smirk. I knew he only wanted to use us, but the curiosity of what he would say to Naraku still tugged at my thoughts. “Find him a use,” I said trying to make it not so obvious that I did want him, “and he can come.”. Mukotsu joined in.  
“Do you know how to cook?” The short ugly man asked.  
“I do.” Inuyasha said. We had all become accustomed to finding leftovers from the villages we slaughtered. The food got old quick and wasn’t very tasty anyway, so I could understand why that had been Mukotsu first question.  
“How good is it?” Renkotsu said.  
“How goods what?” Inuyasha asked.  
“Your cooking.” Suikotsu said.  
“Ask me that? Why not try it instead?” Inuyasha said simply.  
“Sounds good~!” Jakotsu said, then he turned to me. “Brother Bankotsu, won’t you let us eat his food?”. I still didn’t trust Inuyasha completely, but the old village food was pretty gross, so I gave in.  
“Sure…” I said with a sigh.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We took off, walking no more than a few miles before we found a suitable forest clearing that we could use as a rest stop. I and the rest of the band of seven sat down on the grass. Bankotsu sat close to me, most likely intending to talk with me about why he had let Inuyasha join. Before this though he gave Inuyasha his first order.  
“Inuyasha! You may start by getting logs for us to sit on, rather than bare grass. You might also want to get firewood. Can’t cook without it.” He said. Inuyasha didn’t seem to be happy about the fact the Bankotsu was treating him like a servant already, but he set off into the forest to gather wood anyway. “Renkotsu,” Bankotsu whispered to me, I looked at him, “You would not be so upset with my decision if I did let him join us?”.  
“You are our leader, Brother,” I said to him, “I trust that you have good reason for the decisions you make for The Band of Seven.”. He nodded, and then got up, and sat down next to Jakotsu, and spoke a few words to him. Probably warnings not to annoy Inuyasha to death. I stared at blades of grass. I never quite understood why we called each other ‘brother’, we weren’t even actually brothers, or related at all. Just friends that happen to all have the last part of our names end with ‘kotsu’. Before I knew it Inuyasha had returned, the demon was able to carry all the firewood and 4 huge logs, all at once. Demon strength was truly incredible! We sat on the logs and I spoke to Bankotsu about Inuyasha’s name and what we should address him by if he did actually end up joining us, Asking if we would call him something like ‘Inukotsu’ to keep our reputation, and If we would address him by ‘brother’. Bankotsu had said he would discuss it with the whole group, including Inuyasha, all at the same time. We turned to Inuyasha as he mumbled to himself.  
“Come on...,” Inuyasha grumbled as he struggled to start the fire. “Damn wind!” he said. Sighing he turned to me. “Mind helping me out? Use some of your fire stuff.” he said. True it was my specialty, fire and all. I pulled out the odd looking bottle and drank some of the fluid inside. Inuyasha had seen this before so he knew what to expect, and moved aside. I blew hot flames from my mouth, the wood caught fire, and Inuyasha smiled and said his thanks. He tended to it for a while until it burned strong. He then went off to gather his ingredients. He came back with a whole bunch of herbs, fruits and vegetables, Most of them I didn’t even recognize. Inuyasha took out a Suribachi bowl, a bowl that was unglazed and scored with ridges, they were usually used for grinding sesame seeds. He took out a Surikogi, a wooden pestle, used for grinding the seeds. Where had he got those? He threw a few herbs at a time in the bowl and crushed and grinded them with the Surikogi. “Jakotsu?” He asked.  
“Yes!” Jakotsu said happily. Inuyasha handed Jakotsu a bucket,  
“Could you go and get some water for me?” Inuyasha said, his eyes not leaving the herbs he was preparing. Jakotsu, without saying a word, got up immediately and ran away into the forest holding the bucket Inuyasha had given him. Inuyasha threw in a few more herbs, and repeated his grinding action. To Mukotsu this action looked familiar, he did this often to ingredients he used to make his poisons, that was Mukotsu’s specialty. Inuyasha set aside the herbs, and looked up to see if Jakotsu had returned, He hadn’t yet, but even though he had ran there, he couldn’t run back without spilling all the water, so it was understandable. Inuyasha took a piece of firewood he had collected, this piece was flat and had no bark on it. He placed it in his lap and got one of the vegetables he had gathered. It was green and looked sort of like a deformed apple. After a while I recognized this as a Green Pepper. Surprisingly, he cut it up with his sword. I had heard that his sword had two forms, the huge sharp version, that I usually saw, and this one, it’s blade was just as long but it was thin, dull, and looked really old. From what I had heard, this version of wasn’t supposed to be able to cut anything. Jakotsu came back shortly after Inuyasha had cut his third Pepper. Inuyasha took the the bucket of water from Jakotsu and dumped it in a large bowl. After a while of watching him, we all seemed to get bored. I and Bankotsu talked together for awhile, mostly about the latest army's looking for mercenaries and which ones we might be volunteering for, that's what we did. Each one of us came from a not so happy story but eventually, we all found each other. Bankotsu and Jakotsu apparently grew up in the same village, both had killed their parents. They escaped from the village together and became the first two members of the Band of Seven. When Jakotsu came over and joined our chitchat, we dropped the business talk and talked like friends would. About an hour passed before Inuyasha finally announced his meal was done.  
“Lunch is served.” He said with a rather confident voice.  
“It’s about time,” Bankotsu said, though, he seemed rather grateful that the food was done.  
“Sorry for the wait everyone, since it would be your first time to taste my cooking, I wanted to make it as full course as I knew how to do.” He said with a smile. Inuyasha took eight wooden plates and gave one to each of us, the eighth was for him.  
“Now, I don’t know how much of what you want so feel free to instead get your own food.” He said pouring some liquid into wooden cups.  
“There’s Sushi, Rice, and even my personal favourite, Ramen. There are bowls for the Ramen over there, Homemade Soy Sauce, and chopsticks over there.”. He finished by giving us each a cup. The drink it held was pinkish-purple. Jakotsu sniffed it.  
“It smells kind of sweet!” Jakotsu exclaimed.  
“What… is it?” Suikotsu said.  
“It’s a juice made from Berries and Fruit, trust me you’ll love it!” He said with a smile.  
After dinner, we all went straight to bed. With our full stomachs I doubt we could have kept awake any longer even if we had wanted to. The food had been amazingly delicious, and Inuyasha had been showered with compliments for the rest of the night.


	3. A Semester Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha is told that he is to go retrieve Jewel shards from a small village with Suikotsu, and that his ability to Succeed, will decide if he is to join The Band Of Seven.

“Suikotsu! Get up, I’ve got an assignment for you.” I heard Bankotsu say. Slowly I opened my eyes, it was barely sunrise. It had been a month since Inuyasha had asked to join the Band of Seven. Each day he had been tested on different things, but he had most definitely passed his cooking test.  
“So early? Why Bankotsu?” I said with a drowsy voice. Bankotsu kept shaking and prodding me, so I decided to try and wake up. When I did I was led out of the tent into the middle of our camp. Inuyasha was the only other one up.  
“Inuyasha will be your partner for this assignment.” He then proceeded to explain, “A village uphill, according to rumor, know where a few jewel shards are. It’s a small village and I want to test Inuyasha so you two will be the only two going. How you get the jewel shards doesn’t matter, but do not return unless you have them in your possession.” He said sternly.  
“And Inuyasha,” Bankotsu said looking serious, “This will be your Final Test.” Inuyasha just nodded and then we took off, I let Inuyasha guide the way, I figured that his sharp nose could smell it’s way to the village. Instead he led us to a stream.  
“Why did you bring us here?” I said slightly irritated. We didn’t have time to waste.  
“Splash your face with some water. You don’t look quite awake yet.” He said calmly I figured I probably needed it so I obeyed. The cold water stung and seemed to wake me abit more. Once I had finished I looked over to see Inuyasha already heading up hill. I ran to catch up with him.  
“Hey! What are doing!” I screamed at him. He turned around he didn’t surprised that I was there. He rubbed at his ears,  
“Don’t yell. You know my ears are far superior to yours. I can hear you just fine when you talk normally.” He paused and turned towards me fully. “Now, what was it you are agitated about?” He said, he didn’t seem concerned at all.  
“We are partners, you can't just leave me at a river's edge and expect to do this all by yourself!” I said temperedly.  
“Who ever said I was doing that? You looked like you might take awhile so I thought I’d go get us some snacks, like Apples.” He said calmly.  
“We don’t have time for snacks! We’ve got work to do! And you could have at least said something rather than just walking off.” I said. I knew I had a point with that one, and surely he would apologize. Not.  
“Hmph,” He snorted, “My fault for to trying to be nice! We haven’t had breakfast yet, you know? Now, Demons like me don’t need three meals a day, But I figured a weak human like you might need to keep your strength up. Never mind that I guess.” He said stubbornly.  
“Weak, Human!? You’re hardly one to use those words together! You’re a Half-Demon! You have human in yourself! You’re hardly any stronger than a human yourself!”. He stopped in his tracks, ‘Hah! I had caught him off guard!’.  
“What . . . ” He said in a low voice, with a definite warning tone. Before I had time to blink, I found myself thrown into a tree. Pain stung at me from every direction, I didn’t get time to catch my breath before Inuyasha picked me up by the throat. His grip was firm, he held loose enough that I could breath, yet tight enough to threaten my life. I brought hand up, the metal claw shaped knifes on my gloves pressed against his neck, they were my weapons and could slice through solid rock.  
“Do you think using those fake claws will will help you?” He laughed insanely. The white in his eyes had turned red, his iris was ice blue and his pupils had turned white. A single thin stripe, the color of a light blueish-purple, marked each side of his face on his upper cheeks. His own, real claws, had increased in length. ‘Was this what happened when he got mad?’ He tightened his grip around my neck, I started to have trouble breathing. I hacked and coughed as he watched, grinning. I removed my claws from his throat and brang my hands to my throat, were his hand griped. I tried to pry his hand off my throat, but my efforts were in vain. Finally, I gave up trying. I figured this would be my last end. I let my head slump and my arms and legs dangel. I closed my eyes, I could hear him begin to laugh again. As his grip tightened into a choke, I began coughing and spluttering, trying to breath. Though I had given up hope, I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to breath. I hit the ground with hard thump, I didn’t move for a few minutes, I was busy trying to catch my breath. After that I was too scared to move, not a lot scared me, but that had. I felt a pain in my side as a kick landed.  
“I’ll say it once more, You’re Weak,”


	4. Enter Inuyasha's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We change perspective as Kagome and her companions meet Inuyasha's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is odd, and seems un-important but Inu No Taisho will be important later, and Izayoi will have a spot to shine sometime.

“So, you had a son named Inuyasha?” I said surprised.  
“Yes,” The demon man said, His hair was white and pulled put into a samurai styled ponytail that reached down to the middle of his back. His golden eyes greatly made him resemble the Inuyasha we had known, and his armour looked slightly like Sesshomaru’s armour. Sesshomaru was a full demon and Inuyasha’s Half-brother.  
“Did you know him by chance?” The man said hopefully.  
Sango dropped her oversized boomerang and looked at me, I nodded in approval. Inuyasha was a Half-Demon, this couple was a Human and a Demon, They might be Inuyasha’s parents, but last time I heard, they had both died when he was young.   
“I’m Sango,” She began, “This is Miroku, my husband, and that little fox demon over there with the red hair is Shippo.”  
“Hi!” Shippo said.  
“The one you were just speaking with is Kagome.” Sango finished  
“Nice to meet you.” I said  
“About your son,” Miroku began “We had a friend, a Half-Demon male named Inuyasha who traveled with us for a long while, Thanks to him we slaid many evildoers.” Miroku said.  
“Perhaps the one we are speaking about is your son.” I said, “But last I heard, His parents died when he was very young.”.  
“I died in a fire the day my son was born, and Izayoi, my wife would have died when he was still young, after all, Humans age faster than demons.” The man said. Izayoi nodded. “Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself and explain exactly why we are looking for him. You may call me The Inu no Taisho, Taisho for short if you so wish.” He said  
“We woke up in the middle of a forest.” Izayoi began “We were dead, I am certain of that, but somehow we came back to life.” She said.   
“We wanted to know exactly how long we’ve been gone so we wanted to find our son. And perhaps get this all sorted out.” Taisho said.  
“I see,” I said, “Did he maybe have an older brother named Sesshomaru?” I asked. Taisho almost jumped up with surprise,  
“Yes! He would!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Lord Sesshomaru!” “Where are you master!” “Lord Sesshomaru?!” Jaken fell to the ground with exhaustion. For such a little toad demon, he could go a bit farther than you’d think though. He had green skin and was about about maybe 2 ft tall, he wore a strange hat and a brown clothes. He held a staff that Lord Sesshomaru had given him. I chuckled, as he fell.  
“This is a no laughing matter rin!” He said sternly “Lord Sesshomaru has gone and left us all alone again!”   
“But he does this all the time doesn’t he Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru will come back just like he always does!” I said cheerfully. I was so glad that so many years ago I had been brought back to life by Lord Sesshomaru. And now I followed him wherever he went. He didn’t seem to mind, and he even saved me whenever I was in trouble. I was 14 now and much more capable to take care of myself, but I was still grateful to have Jaken there to protect me.  
“Rin.” The deep voice said. I spun around to see Lord Sesshomaru, just as I had said it he returned! His long silver hair, a beautiful face made up of a pair of cold golden eyes with slitted pupils, two maroon stripes and across his cheeks topped with a light blue crescent moon on his forehead. It would have been easy to mistake him for a female if it weren’t for his low voice and constant glare at nothing. Even if he replaced every expression with a glare from his otherwise emotionless eyes, and he refused to cry or express concern or love, He cared about me and Jaken, it was his actions that said so. That was certain.  
“Lord Sesshomaru!” I said cheerfully “You have returned! Jaken always worries so much when you leave us so suddenly!” I chuckled. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and glanced at A-Un for a single second, and turned and began walking.  
“Come.” He said simply. Without a word I hopped on A-Un and we started off into the forest. A-Un really was a obedient demon, it looked like a two headed pale green dragon of some sort. Maybe it was because I was always so kind to it, I had even given the two heads names, A and Un, But it listened to me and was rather nice.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘I can sense him! I know he is there, alive somewhere. I can smell him, and a human!”  
I continued to walk at a faster pace than I normally would. To even think that this Sesshomaru’s Father was alive, made me sick. I had never liked him, so why was I going toward his sent. He had always teased me about how I talk in 3rd person sometimes. He didn’t understand this Sesshomaru’s desire for power. He was always talking about “Protecting” somebody. This Sesshomaru had nothing to protect. He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked behind him, seeing a loyal servant and a little girl. What was he to say about that, to his father. He glared, turned around and continued walking.  
“Did we do something Master Jaken?” Rin whispered. Jaken didn’t respond, He must have known something was wrong, but it wasn’t them.


	5. Aristocratic Lord, Inu no Taisho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we visit the perspective of Sesshomaru once again, and watch as Suikotsu describes the events of slaughtering the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sort of a two sided. Normally I focus a single chapter on a specific set of events, but this one, not so much.
> 
> Also the name of this chapter is named after episode 5 Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru

“This it, Suikotsu?” Inuyasha said as he turned to look at me. I looked at him, still afraid to speak, so I nodded instead. He just smirked, and continued walking. He slowed down and gave me a shove in the back, making me lead us. I could feel his stare burning into my back. As we entered the village, everyone stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Not surprising, why wouldn't a bunch of humans stare at a Demon who walked calmly into their village. He looked at them, and then took a single step forward. All of them backed up and the children ran to hide behind their mothers. Inuyasha just laughed. He didn’t pulled out his sword, or bare his teeth or even raise his claws. He just smirked, and after a long moment, he spoke.  
“I’ve been told somebody in this village knows the location of a Shard from the Jewel of four souls.” He said. “I want it and I want to be directed to the person who knows this information, or you’re whole village will be burnt the ground.” He ended his threat with a devilish grin. The people immediately pointed to a small hut just down the path, Bankotsu was right when he said this was a small village. Inuyasha made his way to the small hut, I followed after a second of hesitation. Inuyasha grabbed the cloth that hung over the entrance, and violently ripped it off, and threw it aside. Inside the hut was an old man, painting a vase. He looked at Inuyasha startled, and dropped his brush as Inuyasha walked in and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him up and forward. “Where is the Shard!” Inuyasha demanded. The man stuttered in his sentence, clearly scared out of his wits.  
“I don’t know what your talking about!” The man said crying.  
“If you don’t tell us, you die, and your whole village goes with you.” I said. I knew Inuyasha had it handled, but I was almost bored of sitting and watching. At that the man gave in,  
“That vase! Over there! The blue one!” He screamed with his hands to his eyes.  
“I keep them in there!” He whispered, through his tears. Inuyasha smiled at his success. Apparently he enjoyed being evil more than he thought he would.  
“Suikotsu, You may retrieve the shards from the vase. Give them to me when we are done here.” Inuyasha said.  
“Done here? We were ordered to get the shards nothing else.” I said confused. Inuyasha looked at me, smirking.  
“Bankotsu said, it didn’t matter what we do to get them. He also didn’t say anything about how I dispose of evidence.” He paused,  
“Evidence?” I said  
“As I’m sure you know, I can’t let my former group know about this as of now.  
I need to rid of the scum that will tell of my work with The Band of Seven. Is this a clear enough Picture for you Suikotsu?” He said. I understood, and demonstrated that with a nod. It would definitely be troublesome if Kagome and the others found out. So we would slaughter the village.  
It wasn’t anything new. This is what the The Band of Seven did for a living almost daily. And we rather liked it. So this wasn’t much at all for me. I got to the vase and smash the old man’s precious work. Among the broken pieces of vase I found three shards! I picked them up, and then turned looking in silence as Inuyasha pushed the old man were his heart was. So hard, infact that blood exploded from his mouth. His eyes when dull. I had seen people, cut to bits, burned in raging flames, and poisoned. Inuyasha still wasn’t using his sword, so this is why he had killed the man this way, but it was an odd killing style that set him apart from the rest of us. I calmly walked towards the door. People were screaming, and running away. It was easy to outrun them, so It didn’t take very long to kill everyone in the village. By the time we finished, both me and Inuyasha were covered in blood. It didn’t seem to bother him much, and of course I was also used to this. There were no more screams and everything was quiet, except for Inuyasha stepping on corpses. I had enjoyed myself, but he had seemed utterly bored with all of his kills.  
He turned to look at me smiling a friendly smile. Which looked strange as he was covered in blood.  
“It was nice working with you Suikotsu.” Before I could smile back and feel good about him, he opened his eyes, again, the white in his eyes had turned red, his iris was ice blue and his pupils had turned white. A single thin stripe, the color of a light blueish-purple, marked each side of his face on his upper cheeks. “If you say anything to Bankotsu about what happened at the stream earlier. . . Need I continue?” I shook my head, all the fear returning to me in an instant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I see so that's what happened,” Izayoi said looking very upset. The Miko they called Kagome had painfully explained to us the events of the previous month or so. Constant searching and yelling had attracted Demons and had left them weary and injured. They had rested here, only to be woken up the next morning by Izayoi and I. It’s not like we meant to wake them up, and we did definitely give our apologies. They must have become accustomed to waking up to the slightest things in case of danger. I watched them talk more, Izayoi asked a few questions, most to which I already knew the answer to. I watched her long, beautiful, jet black hair flow in the cool wind. She was truly a beauty, Her lovely, pleasant expressions. It made me sad to see her so. . . Concerned. I looked up, Spring. A perfect time to “wake up”. The cherry blossoms were so pretty, I mostly loved their scent. Izayoi always smelled like them, another reason why I loved her. I took a short sniff, to bring back a familiar feeling of calm. And that's when I smelled it. How foolish of me to space off into daydreams, and ignore my surroundings, This was the sort of thing that would get me killed again. I stood up, I knew that at that moment everyone was looking at me, but I sniffed again. ‘Sesshomaru!’ I thought.  
“Sesshomaru is on his way.” I stated.  
“Huh? Why!” Izayoi said.  
“My eldest son has never taken a liking to me.” I said. “ He must sense my sudden presence, and is coming to find me. I do not believe this will end pretty.”  
“I had an idea that that was the case.” Kagome said. She looked as though she didn’t want us to fight. Why though, what reason would this Human Miko have to not want us to fight. Just then, Sesshomaru, emerged from the forest, pushing away all branches that blocked his path. He stopped, and glared at me. He hadn’t changed one bit, and I was sad to know that. Nobody came from behind him. It was just him.  
“Father.” He said with a glare. He combed his brilliant silver hair with his perfect fingers, showing off Maroon stripes on his wrist, and cheeks, and a light blue Crescent moon on his forehead. Damn, I wished my son wasn’t so pretty, but, he was and that was that. There was absolutely nothing I could say to ruin that image he had of himself. He was too goddamn prideful, and that might have just been the cause for the way he acts, how he grew up like this, despite my attempts. I felt a tug on my sleeve, Izayoi wanted me to avoid fighting him, but Sesshomaru was smarter than that. And If a human wanted him to do something, He would do the exact opposite. In this case, he wasn’t going to let me get away without a fight. I saw him pull out his sword. This was not Tensaiga, the sword I had left for him. In fact, I didn’t even see Tensaiga at his side.  
“I see you’ve acquired yourself a new sword, and what have you done with Tensaiga?” I asked. He didn’t look pleased with my dumb act, then again he never looked pleased at all.  
“I disposed of the worthless, Father.” He said simply. I raised an eyebrow. I recalled this trick. My son really did take me for a fool. That was a line to cross, but making me mad into fighting him, wasn’t something I was going to fall for. I was aware that I was clearly expressing my displeasure with him, but I was the one who taught him this trick. The question in my mind became, rather ‘Was he stupid?’  
“Begone Sesshomaru. You are not wanted here.” I said with a growl.  
“This Sesshomaru does not care,” He replied. I shot him another glare. It didn’t change anything, and I had known it wouldn’t.  
“I have no desire to fight you, son.” I said with a strict tone. Sesshomaru glared at me. Still, he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Was I really going to have no other choice? I didn’t know what else to say at this point. How was I going to get him to leave.  
“If you won't leave.” I said “Then we will.” And with that I turned and left, Izayoi, Kagome and all the others followed after me. Sesshomaru turned and left in the opposite direction, I was glad for that.


	6. Got Shards?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no main focus, but is somewhat relevant to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I began doing some humorous things with Jakotsu and Inuyasha, they really are fun to play around with!
> 
> Remember "Got Milk?" yea, you get it. The title is a joke on that.

Suikotsu and I got back at about noon that same day. He had been quiet and Obedient for the rest of our ‘little trip’ as I liked to call it. Bankotsu and the others weren’t at camp when we got back, but the camp itself was still there.  
“Where is everyone?” Suikotsu said looking around. ‘So he finally spoke up huh?’ I thought.  
“They probably went out for a slightly larger job or something.” I said as I took out my cooking objects. “We should just chill out here until they get back. I’ll get started on lunch.” I said. Taking some leftover firewood from the night before, I got a fire started. I took out a bucket, and then looked at Suikotsu. He was already sitting on a log, the log farthest from me too. I could tell he wasn’t looking forward to spending anymore time alone with me. Upon noticing me looking at him, he turned to me.  
“Uh, you probably want me to get some water for you right?” He took the bucket and was on his way. I got up and went out for my ingredients. Every Night I would run to a nearby village and steal food. Nobody had ever asked about where I got the bucket or Suribachi and Surikogi, and the cups and bowls. I wondered why, I probably didnt bother them and that's why, I mean they had to steal stuff all the time, and stealing was just part of demon nature, and evil came with that. I arrived back shortly before Suikotsu did. In less than an hour I had the meal made. With very convenient timing, Bankotsu and the others arrived back, all covered in blood. Suikotsu and I had had a short bath at some small pond, a time before we arrived back.  
“Welcome Back, Lunch will be done in like a second so get comfy.” I said with a smile. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu. They were all there. They all went to sit down, Renkotsu sat by Suikotsu, asking about how well I had done. Suikotsu was smart, and listen to what I had told him, and explained the Events, completely leaving out the fact that we had even gone to a stream in the first place. I didn’t suprise me that Renkotsu had asked, he was something like second in charge, so he had probably been told to give the details to Bankotsu later so that Bankotsu could give his final decision. Bankotsu walked over to me and bent down, I looked up at him. He whispered to me,  
“The shards?” He asked. I quietly handed him the three shards we had gotten. He nodded his approval. We ate Lunch and then they rest of the afternoon we just talked. Bankotsu and Renkotsu were talking. Renkotsu said something about what Suikotsu said to him about my performance, I tried to listen in, but somebody intruded.  
“Hi Inuyasha~!” Jakotsu said.  
“What is it, Jakotsu.” I said looking quite bored.  
“I was listening in a little bit when Suikotsu told Renkotsu about how you punched that Old man’s heart and smashed it into mush, crushing his rib bones and making him puke blood~!” Jakotsu said with a smile.  
“Oh yea, well it may have sounded cool, but you’d be surprised how strong even a human’s bones are. Demons stab people with their claws all the time, but an attack like punching him like I did, Basically It hurt a lot more then I let show.” I said. Jakotsu smiled,  
“And how does your hand feel now.” He said.  
“Actually, It still Kind of hurts.” I said massaging my knuckles. Jakotsu giggled.  
“Hey,” I said looking at him  
“What?” He said suddenly confused.  
“Did you notice that this is the first normal conversation we’ve ever had?” I said slightly amused. Jakotsu looked surprised for a second and then gave me friendly smile, He looked nice when smiled, as much as I hated thinking that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part at the end is just for the future ,There is no Yaoi in this Fan fiction, I promise.


	7. The Band Of Eight Mercenaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu announces his unfair descision, to let Inuyasha join the Band of Seven, and Inuyasha tells them about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki is the first three letters for Akita. The Japanese Akita is the type dog breed Inu Kimi, Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are. This was said by Rumiko Takahashi. (Anybody else think Inu Kimi looks like a poodle??)

“So Bankotsu, what do you think?” Renkotsu said. His report was definitely interesting. I was sure that Suikotsu had left out some things, but the information wasn’t important, my answer was pre-decided.   
“Alright!” I said standing were all of my comrades could see me. “I’ve made my decision and I think Inuyasha will be a great addition to The Band of Seven, no, rather, The Band of Eight.” I said. Everyone clapped, which clearly made Inuyasha embarrassed. I had told Renkotsu before that I would discuss with everyone all at once about Inuyasha’s name and what not.  
“As Inuyasha is one of us now, you will be expected to treat him as one of us. This means calling him by ‘brother’ as we do each other.” I said.  
“OH~!” Jakotsu shouted “Brother Inuyasha! What a lovely thing to finally be able to say!!” He said, he jumped on Inuyasha hugging him tight.   
“HEY!” Inuyasha screamed “GET OFF OF ME!!”.  
“Enough Jakotsu!” I said sternly. Jakotsu immediately let go of Inuyasha. “Not Inuyasha anymore.” I said.   
“Inukotsu?” Mukotsu said.  
“No.” I said. “You said yourself that you wanted to hide the fact that you were working with us, so that your former group didn’t find out.” I said.  
“Yea, so, I guess a disguised name fits with that too?” He asked.  
“Yes,” I said. “So, I’ve done some word play, and came to a conclusion.”   
The clearing was silent. “ From this day forward, I name you Akikotsu.” I said. It had been difficult to find the right name. No one asked about the name, instead they tried it out.   
“So, Akikotsu, huh? It sounds like a nice name, It doesn’t feel too bad on the tongue either.” Renkotsu said.  
“Akikotsu… No doesn't sound too bad.” Mukotsu said.  
“Akikotsu? It just doesn't fit him.” Jakotsu whined  
“Then call him Aki-kun then.” I said.  
“Ugh! NO way! Akikotsu is fine, but NO Akita-chan, kun or anything!!” Inuyasha said, glaring daggers at Jakotsu.  
“Fine, fine,” Jakotsu chuckled. “Brother, Akikotsu. A lovely ring to it~! Though…” Jakotsu trailed off.  
“Whats wrong with it Jakotsu?” Kyokotsu said.  
“It sounds, Girlish in a way…” Jakotsu said.  
“Any other possible names Bankotsu?” Inuyasha said with a frown.  
“I think it sounds fine,” I said, “Jakotsu will say something at least about any name I give you, best just stick with this.” I sat down.  
“Ok, sure.” He said smiling.  
Ginkotsu was quiet, he was basically more machine than he was human now. So, he didn’t have much of a conscious thought most of the time either. Kyokotsu, was huge now, he had been swallowed by many demons, causing himself to, increase in size because of something like, he was a demon now. Somewhat anyway.   
“Say, Inu. . . I mean Akikotsu.” Mukotsu said.  
“What is it, Brother?” Inuyasha said. My mind seemed to refuse to call him Akikotsu, at least in thought. But Inuyasha was adapting to the whole ‘Brother’ thing, far too quickly. It seemed to take Mukotsu by surprise, but he smiled.   
“I had meant to ask a long time ago, but, were did you learn to cook?” Mukotsu said. Everyone went silent, even I focused on Inuyasha. It was clear that we all had wondered that. With all eyes on him, Inuyasha seemed to grow somewhat nervous.   
“Uh, well.” He began, he looked unsure of something. “I don’t normally talk about this,” He said, “But, You all know that i’m a half demon.” He said. Everyone nodded so he continued.   
“My Father died the day I was born, protecting me and my mother from some insane guy who loved my mom. And since my mom was human, she died when I was pretty young.” He said. All of us began to get the picture. “My mother was a princess from her village, but even despite that, it was a human village, so not only was I ignored and rejected as a kid, once my mom died, I was kicked out. So, I had to learn how to cook and clean, and protect myself when I was probably the equivalent to a 6 year old human kid.” He looked away. He probably knew that we had all had hard lives to, but not in the same way. Mukotsu could definitely relate, He had told us how he had been abandoned countless time because of how ugly he was. Even Jakotsu was silent, me and Jakotsu had grew up in the same village, and had both killed our parents, but Jakotsu had a better reason than I did. So, in truth I really had no relation to these men, but It made me feel fortunate for my friends, and what I had gotten when I was younger. Finally I couldn’t stand the silence anymore.  
“I'm sorry to hear that.” I said, myself looking away as well. It was an awkward silence for the next few minutes, I gently hit jakotsu with my elbow, since he wasn’t too far away from me. We got like this every time one of us mentioned our sad past. It was because we all had bad Social skills, so none of us knew what to say. I always counted on Jakotsu to bring up the mood, but this time even Jakotsu seemed at loss for words. Thank goodness he thought of something.  
“So, brother Akikotsu! Another question!” Jakotsu said, acting cheery.  
“Yea, sure what is it.” He said calmly. He looked at Jakotsu, as if nothing was wrong.  
“Suikotsu was telling us, that you haven't been using your sword, How come?” Jakotsu asked.  
“Oh,” Inuyasha pulled out his sword. “This thing? It only goes into it’s true form when the user is protecting somebody. Since I would wanna use for the exact opposite, it’s complete junk. I doesn't even cut in this form, I mean yea I cut the food with it, but that's because that stuff is really easy. But basicly, Jakotsu, volunteer?” He said  
“Sure.” Jakotsu said holding out his arm. Inuyasha quickly sliced his upper arm. Not even a dent. “Oh wow, It didn’t even hurt!” Jakotsu said surprised.  
“See what I mean.” He said with a sigh. He put his sword back in it’s sheath.   
“Why didn’t you just ask for a-” He cut me off mid sentence.   
“When I’m given things like that, stuff happens that I don’t to go into detail over. So, basicly I go crazy, is all you need to know for now.” He said.  
“Oh, alright.” I said. I might’ve actually given him a shard, but knowing that, it suddenly doesn't sound like a good Idea to put a jewel in his sword.   
“Hey guys, I’m gonna go for a walk, I’ll be back shortly!” Akikotsu said smiling.


	8. Honest Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we visit Shippo's view, as the Group get to that small village that Inuyasha and Suikotsu slaughtered. 
> 
> We also see Koga, and justify that he doesn't like Inu no Taisho very much either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with some friends, and they agreed that Koga would be scared of the Inu no Taisho, I picture him as a serious man ever since i seen the movie he was in. Koga didn't seem scared of Sesshomaru, but maybe it has to do something with the fact that Taisho is an older gentleman.
> 
> I also find it a little bit funny that Taisho calls Shippo "Fox Pup" and Shippo doesn't seem to care.

“Alright everyone!” Sango said, “The next Village is just up here!”. Relieved that we were close we all started running to our next stop, hoping that we would be able to get a place to stay for the night. We came to a stop. In front of us lay tons of corpses, pools of blood and no sign of life anywhere to be seen. Izayoi gasped and grabbed her husband’s arm, as she stared in horror at the mess in front of her. I jumped off of Kirara, and went up of one of the dead bodies. ‘Inuyasha’s scent!’.  
“Shippo, what it is it? Is it Naraku’s scent?” Kagome asked.  
“Uh,” I wasn’t sure what to say, “N.. No.”.  
“What seems to be troubling you, Fox pup.” Inuyasha’s dad said. Even more reason for me to be scared.  
“This,” I began “This is…” I couldn’t bring myself to finish it.  
“Shippo? Miroku said, looking concerned. I couldn’t take it.  
“This is Inuyasha’s scent! No doubt about it!” I said with teary eyes.  
“Inuyasha,” His mother began, “He wouldn’t do such a thing, would he?” Kagome said. She looked horrified. A voice spoke up.  
“I’m sure the mutt could’a found a reason.”. We all seemed to think the same thing at that same moment. ‘Koga.’ Kagome spun around,  
“Now, isn’t the time Koga!” She said with anger and despair.  
“Wait,” He said, “You're actually upset?” He looked surprised, “I mean I know you and Inuyasha went through some stuff recently.” Koga said. Koga looked at Inuyasha’s Father. He walked over to him, and sniffed him. “You look and smell just like that damn mutt.” Koga said with disgust. Taisho glared daggers at Koga, He had went from calm and harmless, to giving the most frightening glare I had ever seen. I seemed to startle Koga at least a little.  
“You have guts to call my son ‘Mutt’.” He said with a deep voice. Koga, seemed to swallow a knot, and he took a step back, pausing a second before turning around. He went over to Kagome, and grabbed her hand.  
“We will meet again my love!” And with that Koga dashed off, as quick as his legs would let him. Without the jewel shards in his legs, he wasn’t too speedy after all.  
“Yea, he’d better run away. I’ll dare him to say it again.” The Inu no Taisho muttered. Izayoi gave his sleeve a tug.  
“Now now, Honey.” She said. He took a breath before looking to Kagome, with a stern look.  
“I had believed you to be dating my son.” He said with a questionable tone. Kagome looked surprised at his tone, of course though if a Father thought a girl was cheating on his son, this was the proper reaction.  
“That’s Koga.” Sango began, “He has the hots for Kagome. Inuyasha and Him have been fighting over her since they first met. They would have gone at it by now if Kagome hadn’t been there to stop them countless times.” She said. Kagome sighed,  
“Yea, thats right. But I don’t love him.” Kagome said. Miroku, Looked around.  
“Perhaps Koga’s rude interruption, has distracted us from the situation at hand.” He said. Everyone seemed to non-verbally thank Miroku for bringing us back on track, in their own ways. But everyone focused now. “Shippo, are you sure it’s Inuyasha’s scent?” Miroku said.  
“No doubts.” I said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Watching them was entertaining. My Father put up quite the show with Koga, I really had to give that much at least to him. I looked down on them, How useless they seemed. Unable to figure it out. Why I would do such a thing. I thought Kagome could figure it out, maybe she wasn't that smart after all. I grew bored of watching my mother refuse to believe it all. I jumped from my branch, causing the slightest movement in the tree, If anyone had noticed it, they thought it was a light wind. I jumped from tree to tree, going faster and faster, until in what seemed like a slight second, I jumped from the branch I had landed on, to the group in the clearing were my new ‘Brothers and somewhat sister’ sat. They seemed surprised to see me jump down from what to them looked like no where .  
“Back so soon, Akikotsu.” Bankotsu asked. I looked at him for a second.  
“Yea,” I said, “I just needed to look at something, and I think we should start moving if we want to avoid my former group.  
“Where are they?” Renkotsu asked. I took a seat where I had been before I left, Jakotsu had moved while I was gone. He was now sitting next to Bankotsu, but moved to next to me almost as soon as my butt touched the log. I wasn’t going to attempt to make him move.  
“At the village my and Suikotsu were assigned to.” I said looking as calm as ever.  
“Damn, that's close.” Bankotsu muttered.  
“Why is it such a problem anyway, Bankotsu.” Mukotsu said looking suspicious. “Half of the time you wouldn't care less if we didn’t want to do something, Why is our new brother so much different.” He asked. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. Bankotsu seemed at loss for words. I smirked, and Let it show,  
“I guess he just wants me to feel welcome, or something like that.” I said, teasing him. Bankotsu gave me a look, but nodded, accepting the cover-up. Even so I think Mukotsu’s comment, had been a Wake up call, for the rest.


	9. A Good Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit Bankotsu as he trys to find out weather or not he can really trust Inuyasha, after Mukotsu says something that made him remember his very first death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this one!

Even so I think Mukotsu’s comment, had been a Wake up call, for the rest. They shifted, uneasily pondering the now apparent question. Damn, I had let it show too much. They were suspicious now. These 6 other men, who had trusted me, now had doubts in their leader, and Inuyasha, wasn’t much better. That same smirk he had tried to hide the very day we found him in the woods, with his odd proposal. I should have known better. Even if Mukotsu had woken up the rest, He had brung light to something in my mind as well. Inuyasha was planning something, and It might as well be against us. He was a potential threat, and if I let him gain my trust so easily, If he choose to betray us, things could end up disastrous. He was a Dangerous threat. I had once led these same men, who had trusted me, and who had bonded with me, Into a trap that led them to their deaths. I would not let this happen again. From now on I will concentrate on watching his every move, but I must hide. Suikotsu had definitely not said something about his time with Inuyasha. Tonight. I will find out what.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It’s so late at night Bankotsu! What could you want so late?” Suikotsu said looking at me with wide but tired eyes. I stood in front of him, pondering my questions.   
“It was easy to tell, that you left some parts out when telling Renkotsu about what happened on your assignment. I would like to know what happened exactly.” I said with a calm voice. He looked away, a clear sign of nervousness. I had planned this well. “If anything had been threatened,” I assured him, “We are out of earshot for even a demon. He can not hear you hear.” I said.   
“Bankotsu,” He said, “Bankotsu, really, nothing happened, I just made him mad, I said some things that I shouldn’t have, and I got what I deserved.” He said, looking me straight in the eye.   
“Are you sure, there aren’t any concerns.” I said with a warning tone. He shook his head and turned around, heading back to camp. I sighed before following. ‘Well, this was a complete flop’ I thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We woke up in the morning to a delicious smell, by Akikotsu’s call, “Breakfast!” He said loudly. We all got up and went to the smell.   
“Yum, Yums!” Jakotsu said happily.  
“It smells so good,” Mukotsu said. Inuyasha smiled at our compliments.  
“I hope you all slept well. Since Bankotsu said we'll be leaving early, I cooked up a nice Breakfast for us. Also in celebration of my first day as an official member of The Band of Eight.” He said smiling happily. Times like this made it hard to believe that he was the same Short-tempered Half-Demon we once knew. It also made it extremely difficult to doubt his loyalty.   
“And what now? Will you give a speech too?” Renkotsu said with a light chuckle. Inuyasha looked Surprised at the comment, but smiled again.  
“No, Not a speech, it’s more like a sentence.” He said laughing.   
“Oh?” I said smiling myself.  
“Really, I just wanted to ask that you all can be better brothers than mine related by blood.” He said it looking at none other than me. His hopeful smile was a stab in the heart for me. I never had a little brother, Jakotsu was my Best Friend, and if it weren’t for that, he might qualify, but here I had one willing, adorable, skillful kid, and all I was doing was treating his desire to fit in, just like the rest of us had once had, like absolute crap. But their was still a doubt in me. I refused to let myself become hypnotised by him, but the others had, especially Jakotsu. . . . . . . . . .   
“AwwWWW!!” Jakotsu pounced on him, “You’re so CUTE!!!!” Jakotsu said, squeezing him tightly, “Please, oh please call me brother, just this once~!!!” Jakotsu pleaded. Akikotsu probably only caved because he knew that Jakotsu probably wouldn’t let go unless he did.  
“Ah! Brother Jakotsu! I can’t Breath!” He managed to say. Jakotsu let go, spinning round and round until he fell, still dazed. Meanwhile the rest of our brothers, including myself, were dying of laughter. We ate and then took off, Akikotsu had dropped the cute act, Probably deciding against it, for the better of himself. Our entire walk was laughing at Akikotsu as he rubbed his sore neck that Jakotsu had hung on too during his “Cute Daze”, which was what we had ended up calling it.


	10. The Best Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter giving our first Jakotsu perspective. Inuyasha finds that he doesn't like Kyokotsu after staying behind while his new brothers receive a job in a village army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that all Band of Seven characters will call Inuyasha, Akikotsu aloud, but may change between Akikotsu and Inuyasha in thought. This is because in real life, one wouldn't be able to simply start calling someone a different name all of the sudden, It would take time, and I imagine that they think of it as more of a nickname, and I know that people don't call me by my nickname all the time, especially my mother family, with for Inuyasha I think the Band of Seven counts. Also I don't always capitalize the 'The' and 'Of' in The Band Of Seven, purely because I'm lazy sometimes.

‘Oh, How cute Inuyasha had been! I couldn’t have helped drowning in him. I had even gotten him to call me ‘Brother’!!!!’ My mind raced with it’s usual thoughts. Little did Bankotsu know, I had the most idea of all of us, about Inuyasha and his schemes. I knew exactly what he was planing, or so I thought. The part about using us to get to Naraku, only myself and Bankotsu had seemed to pick up. The others were completely oblivious to this, and I was beginning to see why. Inuyasha was a good actor, but not better than myself. I knew these tricks better than one could teach them. Acting was another part I played amongst our brothers, And I was did a fine job at it. Commonly I played the damsel in distress, sometimes I would fake Injuries to get us into a place we wanted to raid. I made a fine girl if you covered up my muscles.   
We walked for quite a ways. Stopping in the villages for about a half-hour at a time, to see if there were any needs of a mercenary. Each time we asked for job offers, they turned us down, pretty soon it became a reoccurring event, and each time they looked at Inuyasha first.  
“Alright. This is getting ridiculous!” Bankotsu said as we walked to the village. “How many more will turn us down.”. Renkotsu looked him right in the eyes,   
“It’s because of Akikotsu.” He said. Bankotsu glared at Renkotsu. Akikotsu sighed,  
“No, Bankotsu,” Akikotsu said, looking away, “It’s fine really, He’s right, It’s because I’m a demon.”. Inuyasha looked rather calm.   
“Akikotsu…” Bankotsu said looking concerned.   
“But, you’d think they’d want the advantage of having a demon on their side.” Suikotsu said, confused.  
“How about I just stay here with Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu while you guys go ask for jobs.” He said. He smiled as he said it, but it didn’t seem like he was happy. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.   
“Are you seriously ok with that? I don’t want you to feel left out, I mean you're so new and all.” He said. Inuyasha smiled,  
“Don’t worry ‘bout me, It’s really ok, Besides I’m sure those two would like some company while they wait.” He said giving a hopeful glance to Kyoukotsu. Kyokotsu nodded, It was understandable, what with Ginkotsu’s current state. I couldn't help but be disappointed in Inuyasha. Letting something get to him so easily, It was unlike him! However, It now started to become even more apparent, his plan. We walked the rest of the way, and left Akikotsu and the other two behind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You know that you didn’t have to do that right?” Kyokotsu said. I dropped my act,  
“I didn’t do it for you, I’m not stupid. I’m pretty sure you could care less about company.” I said watching the others as they made their way to the village. They were already a distance away. Kyokotsu said nothing,and still Ginkotsu was silent. “Even so, I believe this has been the first time you’ve spoken to me directly.” I said. He looked at me, “After all, you were the only one who I never really had a chance to meet, So I’d like to get to know you.” I said, now watching my new brothers disappear beyond my sight. Still both were silent. “Is it true you get demons Kyokotsu?” I asked, “I was quite surprised to hear this, It would definitely explain your size.” Kyokotsu ignored me. ‘He might be the first to go’ I though, looking off into the distance.


	11. The Drunk Samurai Leader On Kunohe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankotsu announces their first job since having Inuyasha join. They come together to a village name Kunohe, where they meet a Samurai who doesn't seem that fit for his position...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this Chapter is from Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, a song by Mothy (AKUNO-P).  
> Also Kunohe (Kuu-no-heh) is or was a real village in Japan, I'm not sure where. This village is different than that Kunohe and is not meant to be an insult to it.

“Great news,” Bankotsu said, “We got a job, and it’s in this large village ahead called Kunohe.”.  
“They didn’t say yes until we told them that they would have the advantage with a demon on their side.” He winked at me.  
“How come all the others kept runn’in away then.” I said annoyed, “Besides, I’m only a half demon.” I looked away.  
“Well…,” Jakotsu said, “They don’t know that, and besides Inu Yokai are the strongest type of demon aren’t they? Also, I hear Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai, If that's true, then your father has to be a Daiyokai too. SO, that makes you, even as a half-demon, as strong as a normal Yokai so nobody could tell!” Jakotsu said happily. Jakotsu wasn’t even gasping for air by now, and I’m pretty sure he didn’t take a single breath during that.  
“Actually, Inu Yokai aren’t the strongest, I don’t know what is, but Inu Yokai are only one of them.” I said. Jakotsu just shrugged,  
“Hm? Whatever, I was close.” He smiled.  
“Anyway..,” Bankotsu said, “We are to meet them in the village tomorrow, so we’re going to set up camp not too far away.” He said.  
“When tomorrow?” I asked, Tomorrow was the night of the New Moon, so I would turn Human by Night Fall.  
“Early in the morning.” Renkotsu said. I nodded, that would be fine, but…  
“How long will we be staying?” I asked.  
“Whats wrong with you? Afraid to spend the night in a village or something?” Jakotsu teased.  
“No, that's not it.” I said,  
“Nevermind that,” Bankotsu said, “We'll be saying for a few nights.”  
“Oh, Ok.” I said. ‘I can’t let them see me Human.’ After that, we found a place to spend the night, and set up camp. I cooked dinner, and then we went to bed. It was the usually night, talking by the fire, eating, Nothing exciting. We were woken up early the next morning, by Bankotsu, I was tired and so was everyone else, except Bankotsu himself who seemed completely energized. ‘Kids these days just don’t know how to be tired …’ I thought as we walked down toward the village. Technically, I was also about 16 years in growth, by my real age was around 200 years old, so I wasn’t exactly sure if I myself had the right to say that. We got to the village by the normal time we would wake up. People stared at me, but I was used to that, and I ignored them. Jakotsu stuck by my side like glue, I wasn’t sure what his deal was today, but he was acting too, ‘Jakotsu’ today. He stared at me with those lustful, playful eyes that made me want to barf. I hated it when he acted like this, I just wanted him to leave me alone. As we were walking down a main street in the large village, I couldn't stand him, and I lost my cool. “Quit staring at me like that! What's your problem today, Huh!?” I said.  
“What's he doing?” Bankotsu said, looking back at me as we continued to walk.  
“He keeps staring at me with his googly eyes..” I mumbled. Jakotsu just giggled, and said nothing. Renkotsu just sighed, and Bankotsu made no attempt to tell Jakotsu to leave me alone, so I had to deal with him. By time we got to the army’s resting spot, only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like hours of glaring at Jakotsu.  
“Nice to see you, uhh, Banjotsu?” He asked, Bankotsu shook his head,  
“Bankotsu,” He said, “My other brother Jakotsu, is over there.” Bankotsu said, pointing to Jakotsu. Jakotsu waved.  
“Ah, that's right! The silly one!” He said, “How could I forget!” He laughed. This man bothered me, He was too happy. “So then, Where's this demon you spoke of?” He asked, looking around cluelessly. This man was blinder than a bat, how could he possibly not notice me!? We all gave a dumbfounded look. Besides Bankotsu who kept calm, He had good ‘People Skills’ I really had to hand it to him.  
“Bankotsu stepped aside and pointed to me,  
“Here,” He said. I glanced at Bankotsu, telling him merely with my eyes that I didn’t quite like this man, but the response I got was a strict glare, telling me to deal with it and behave, so I did as told. I stepped forward, I supposed this man was the army’s leader, and if that was so, I worried for my sanity.  
“Ah, I see! A nice looking demon, you don’t look so threatening though. What uh, Damage can he do, um How strong?” He asked, he either was drunk or a total Retard! But seriously?! Who gets drunk by hardly past Sunrise?! Bankotsu took a deep breath,  
“He will not disappoint you, I promise.” Bankotsu, hardly showing that he was agitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was something else I wanted to write but I forgot what it was.......


	12. Tessaiga The Phantom Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Inuyasha just barely manages to keep track of time, and get away before Bankotsu and the others can see him in his human form, Bankotsu gets frustrated with their current employers, and decides to slaughter the entire village and army with it. Inuyasha feels out of place without much of a weapon, but Tessaiga responds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter bond for a few days, it's not that I didn't want to post it, I just forgot! I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Also I realize that Renkotsu and Jakotsu have already seen Inuyasha in his human form before Jakotsu dies. Inuyasha simply wants to avoid them knowing that it's the Full Moon that causes it, because they would know a weakness of his.

“You guys’ll accept jobs from just about anybody, huh?” I said, shifting my position as unwantedly waited for their chef to have dinner done. Bankotsu gave me another strict glance, but I disregarded it. “At least I’m not say’in it to his face.” I said grumpily, “Besides, How am I not supposed to like him, ‘I don't look threatening’ He said?!” I growled the words. Renkotsu spoke up,  
“He may have given you quite the insult, but he was drunk, he-” I cut him off,  
“So? So, because he’s drunk by sunrise, I’m supposed to just let him insult my Honor, My appearance. Do you want me to his punching bag??” I yelled.  
“Alright, alright, Akikotsu, calm down. I’ll speak with him about it, and I’m sure he’ll give you his deepest apologies.”.   
“Whatever….” I mumbled, grumpily. It was Jakotsu who spoke next.  
“I’m SOOooo Hungry!!” He cried as he flopped over onto his back. “Akikotsu would have been done hours ago by now!!! I don’t care if they have a woman cooking for them!! She’s slow and It’s not gonna be better than Akikotsu’s!!!” Jakotsu whined. Silently I agreed with a nod to him.  
“It’s impolite to not at least try her cooking. Tomorrrow it will be Akikotsu’s turn to cook dinner, and then if they like his over her’s, He will cook from then on.” Bankotsu said camly. I looked out the window, ‘Sunset! Where has the Sunset gone!?’ My transformation was only minutes away, and I was still in plain sight. I immediately stood up. “I need to go! See you tomorrow, bye!” I called as I ran into a thunderstorm, heavy rain and crackles of Lightning stardled and drenched me but I kept running. I heard them call after me,   
“Akikotsu! You haven’t even eaten dinner yet!”  
“It’s pouring out there come back!” I heard them yell. I couldn’t even if I was starving too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BOOM!   
I gasped as a fork of lightning struck the tree beside me. It cracked and tumbled down, nearly on top of me. I inched back, to the strong, brod looking tree I huddled over. I hugged my soaked body, and my now black hair, hardly thick, did nothing to keep me warm. My now brown eyes, couldn’t see like they usually could, and my eyesight was blurred by the downfall, of huge raindrops. I was afraid to fall asleep, incase another tree almost fall on top of me, or lightning decided to try and hit me. But I was too tired to try and stay awake. Running so fast as a human, it was hard work. I lay down and curled up into a ball, as let sleep reel me in. The sound of rain was drowned out by a peaceful feeling as I drifted off into my sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where did you go last night!” Bankotsu screamed at me, I had known he would be mad, but not this mad!  
“I was, uh,” Geez how would I say it.  
“Well?” He screamed tapping his foot! The rest of my brothers just watched in an awkward silence. It seems they had never seen him so angry before.  
“I’m sorry.” I said, not knowing what else to say. I gave me a glare made of daggers, and left. I turned to the rest, “What did I do?” I asked confused. They all shrugged, just as confused as I was.  
“I would ask him,” Jakotsu began,”But, I think it’s best to leave him alone about now.” He said in a whisper so that there was no chance of Bankotsu hearing him. We all nodded in agreement. About an hour passed and Bankotsu wasn’t back yet, so I decided to go and see what was up with him. Nobody said anything as I got up and went out. I walked down a few halls before hearing an argument, that sounded about another few halls away from me.   
“That ….. Matter, Yo.. …………………….. worst Leader…. Ever seen!” Bankotsu said. I couldn’t make out all of it, but what I did it seemed like we may not have a job after all, I walked slowly toward the sound, until I got close enough to faintly hear the voice of the Samurai Leader I had complained about last night.   
“..... Right to……………...Job……..Army…….all eight of you……disrespectful…..” He said, I couldn’t make sense of the words I heard, but this didn’t sound pretty. I know knew why Bankotsu had been so frustrated earlier, he wasn’t mad at me really, probably just upset about other things. I took my leave, heading back to the place where we were being held for now.  
“So? How’d it go?” Renkotsu asked. I close the door with a still concerned look on my face.   
“I didn’t actually talk to him, I didn’t need to, I heard him and that drunky talk’en…” I said sitting down in my usual spot.  
“Yea, and what happened?” Suikotsu said. I opened my mouth to say something, but close it as soon as it opened.  
“What’s-,” Jakotsu began to say, but just then we all heard a stomping down the hall, The door slammed open, Bankotsu grabbed Banryu, his sword and he didn’t even look back when he said,   
“Come on, we’re gonna slaughter this village and leave.” he yelled. We all got up and grabbed our weapons, even myself grabbed Tessaiga, I looked at it for a few seconds, mourning the loss of being able to wield it, perform the wind scar, or even, I paused. ‘Tensaiga, won’t you just give up your want to protect.’ I sighed. Jakotsu tapped me, and I looked over at him, he had this look of understanding on his face, as if he knew that I wanted to use Tessaiga badly. I shook the thought away and continued outside, Jakotsu following me close behind. I put Tessaiga at my side, tucking in so that it would stay, and I cracked my Knuckles, and flexed my claws. I heard screams as Jakotsu and I hurried to catch up with the rest of our brothers. Once we did we sall that they were already enjoying themselves, leaving nothing for me and Jakotsu to kill.  
“Greedy Bastards,” Jakotsu whispered, as he hurried to join them in fighting. For a second I just watched feeling useless, but then I felt Tessaiga, pulsing at my side. ‘It wants me to use it?’ I thought as I took it out of it’s sheath. It transformed for me! But how, why! I stared at the huge sword, and smiled, ‘Maybe Tessaiga isn’t such a worthless sword after all.’ I thought. I swung it through the air, admiring its larger form. I too jumped into the battle, testing out Tessaiga. I gave a Wind Scar to the villagers who stupidly lined, ‘This Wind Scar is much stronger than before,’ I thought Everyone of my brothers now look in my direction, so surprised to see that I was using Tessaiga, after calling it ‘Junk’. I just continued smiling and jumped over to my enemies in mere seconds, slicing them in half with great ease. ‘I may even begin to enjoy myself.’  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That has to be the first time we’ve slaughtered a village that huge,” Jakotsu said laughing. Bankotsu nodded, laughing himself. We had all really enjoyed ourselves today.  
“I’ll say,” Renkotsu said smiling.  
“It’s already Sunset.” Suikotsu said, looking up at the sky. We were all soaked in blood, Head to toe, and were now searching for a spring to bath in. And I’ll admit I wasn’t fond of the Idea of bathing with Jakotsu, but unless we wanted the blood drying in our hair, we really didn’t have much of a choice.  
“Akikotsu,” Bankotsu said. I looked up at him, and he turned to look at me, stopping as he did so. “Didn’t you tell us that your sword can’t wield unless you're protecting somebody.” He asked. I nodded.  
“That's what I thought- No, That IS how it’s supposed to work.” I said looking at it confused. “I don’t know why It wanted me to use it, It’s not supposed to do that.” I said.   
“It’s simple,” Jakotsu said looking at me. I looked at him confused. “You may not know this, but Demon weapons have souls of their own, Detachments from the one who their material came from. In your case, Tessaiga has a small part of your father’s soul, because his fang was used to make it.” Jakotsu said.   
“And so that means what?” I asked.  
“Tessaiga is able to sense your feelings for it. You’ve created a bond between Man and Weapon, and so Tessaiga will not only be more powerful now, It will wield at your command, and protect you when you need it, even if you don’t call for it.” Jakotsu said smiling. I looked down at my ‘friend’, and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Let’s go find a pond or something to wash ourselves off before the blood dries.” I said.


	13. Tenma Yukanan: Demon Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The transitions in this chapter don't satisfy me, I need to do the whole ----'s PoV thing so that it's not so confusing.
> 
> SO for this chapter tell me if you like this, because I'm going to do it for chapter 13 and hopefully it wont be so terrible.

Sango’s PoV:  
“Another village slaughtered?” The Inu no Taisho said as he bend down next to the nearest body, sniffing it.  
“Is it Inuyasha again?” Izayoi asked him. He sighed,  
“I can’t tell, I don’t have a good enough idea of what he smells like.” Taisho looked at Shippo who was cradled like a baby in Kagome’s arms, with his fox tail, dangling below him. “Can you tell.” He asked. Kagome silently set Shippo down. He ran over to Taisho’s side next to the body.  
“I do smell Inuyasha around here, but I don’t think it was done by him.” Shippo said.  
Kagome looked down, as she sighed, “He’s gone insane.” She whispered.  
“We don’t know that for sure, Let's have hope, Okay Kagome?” Miroku said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome just brushed it off, She seemed to be feeling worse about this situation every day.  
“Don’t bother,” She said, a very depressed tone in her voice.  
“This isn’t your fault, dear. Nobody blames you for this, this is a result of Inuyasha’s own selfish actions.” Izayoi said, but Kagome didn’t react, she just sighed and looked away.  
I looked at Kagome, she knew that it was indeed her fault, and that Inuyasha would come after her eventually. She might end up staying in Kaede’s Village, just out of fear, but even that, made her less safe, than she was with us. I couldn’t help think that she wanted to go so that the rest of us didn’t have to witness Inuyasha like this.  
“Let’s just pass this village for now, we need to go find a place to sleep for the night, It’s sunset already, and will soon be night.” I said. They all nodded, and we walked together out of the terrible sight.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha’s PoV: Finally we had found a large enough water source to bath in. Jakotsu undressed in plain sight, in front of all of us, but in the perfect spot so that I had full view. A hand covered my eyes before I saw anything.  
“Thank you,” I whispered. It was Renkotsu who responded.  
“It would have been cruel of me not to do so,” He said. I let him lead me, with his hand still covering my eyes, behind a bush. Then he uncovered my eyes, and gave me some kind of cloth. You can change here, we don’t expect you to already be comfortable undressing in front of us. I nodded. Use the cloth to cover yourself up, we all do it when we have to bath with Jakotsu. Again I nodded, and He turned and left.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mukotsu’s PoV: “Akikotsu~! When’s dinner gonna be done! I’m starving!!!” Jakotsu whined. Bathing with him had gone surprisingly well, I hadn’t expected him to be so... calm about it. I looked at Akikotsu.  
“Well we got back so late you can’t expect me to have dinner done already!” He said, then he sighed, “I’m making something simple tonight though so it shouldn’t be too long, just because it’s simple, doesn't mean there's not gonna be a lot, so I expect you to eat everything that the others don’t eat, got that Jakotsu?” He said smiling.  
“Whattt~? Why do I have to eat all of the extra’s!!” Jakotsu whined. “Because you complained that you were starving. If you're going to complain that you're starving then you will eat all of the left overs even if you vomit in the process.” He said.  
“Why!! That's so cruel!!”  
“Because all you do is complain, if you ask me, a little correction won’t hurt once in awhile.” He said.  
“Not fair! Not Fair!!” Jakotsu whined, “Help me any of you, Brother Bankotsu? Com’mon at least you have to help me?” Jakotsu said hopefully, but Bankotsu just laughed, and so Jakotsu just looked at the rest of us expecting someone to help him, while an amused Inuyasha finished cooking our meal.  
“I think Inuyasha’s right on this one Jakotsu,” I said, chuckling.  
“What!? How could you Mukotsu! You’ve always been mean to me but this?” Jakotsu said.  
“Since when am I mean to you?” I said confused.  
“Don’t play dumb! Jakotsu said, “You tried to poison me before!” Jakotsu whined to me.  
“I didn’t, I knew you were smart enough to get out of the way, Besides, It was my attempt to get rid of Inuyasha.” I said glancing at him as I said it. He smiled,  
“No worries! Inuyasha is a boy of the past, I am Akikotsu now remember? Inuyasha might as well be said dead.” He said. I was was shocked as was the rest of us, to hear him just say something like that. Taking 8 bowls and handing one to each of us, He said, “Oh, and by the way, Dinner’s done.”. He took the large pot of food away from the fire where it had cooked. Brown rice with small vegetables pieces like corn, peas and carrot, was our meal for today. We were all hungry, so each of us had seconds, a few even thirds, but there was still a lot more for Jakotsu to eat. By the time he was done eating all that we didn’t, he was so full that he stuck his tongue out, laying on his side, holding his stomach, muttering groans and that he felt sick. The all of us felt bad for laughing at him, but Inuyasha did have a solid point about him whining all the time, he at least probably won’t whine at all for a while, so now we might have some peace and quiet when we needed, without Jakotsu complaining that he was bored. I watched as Suikotsu helped Jakotsu get to his mat. They were actually somewhat comfy mats made of vines and leafs, that Akikotsu had made for us. Bankotsu looked at Akikotsu. His long hair seemed to illuminate in the moonlight.  
“About what you said earlier,” Bankotsu said, looking at Akikotsu as he cleaned up our meal. Akikotsu looked up at Bankotsu.  
“Yes?” He asked. We all focused on Akikotsu, expect for Jakotsu who had literally passed out. Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha for a few seconds, uncertain of him.  
“Is that what you really think?” Bankotsu asked, “About….‘Inuyasha,’ ….I mean.” He had hesitated when he called Inuyasha a different person than Akikotsu. But when thinking about it, it was no different than saying that, the old Suikotsu, who had been a villages doctor, was a different person than Suikotsu now. Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, a look of seriousness, that none of us had ever seen before, was in his eyes.  
“Yes. “ He said simply. Bankotsu clearly hadn’t known how to respond, he nodded, and walked to his own mat. After we changed into our other cloth, AKikotsu took our cloth and dishes all in one to the lake. I needed to make some more poison after that huge slaughter, so, I stayed up while the others slept. Using my own Suribachi and Surikogi, just like the ones Akikotsu used to cook, I crushed, and mixed, until I had restocked all my poisons, and the late night Cicadas chirped loudly. I looked up as I heard Akikotsu’s footsteps. He put the dried, cleaned bowls in the bags he had gotten a few villages back. Bankotsu had bought a couple when Akikotsu asked about them, saying that he needed something to help transport the bowls and cooking materials, and his washing board, which he used to wash our cloths. He looked at me, I looked at him. He walked over to me and sat down.  
“Ya’ gotta moment?” He asked, whispering so that the others wouldn’t wake up.  
“Sure,” I said, whispering as well.  
“You ever heard of a poison called, ‘Tenma Yukanan’?” He asked. I looked at him surprised, I had thought myself to be the master of poisons. I had believed that I knew all types names, and recipes down to the smallest ingredients and details, but, It seems I was wrong. I looked at him with great interest.  
“I can’t say I have, Fill me in on this poison.” I said. He smiled, he seemed proud to know something that a master of poison didn’t.  
“It’s a demon poison, their are only a few poisons that are used by demons, Four to be exact. Only two of them were actually made by demons, but Tenma Yukanan was one. It’s supposed to mean Demon Misfortune, or something like that. It is said that it is the only poison in all of Asia that could kill a yokai in mere seconds, and badly poison and sicken a Daiyokai. Other than that knowledge, The guy who made it is dead. He wasn’t taking proper precautions. I’ve heard the recipe before, but I’ve never tried it, because of course It could kill me too.” He said.  
“Then why suddenly bring it up,” I asked.  
“Because, Your a master at this stuff right? I wanna try!” He said excitedly. I gave him a look,  
“Hold on now.” I said strictly, “Curiosity will kill the cat, or In this case the dog. It sounds dangerous even for someone of my skill.” I said, “It’s best not to mess around unless we know all we can about it.”.  
“I doesn’t affect humans I know that too.” He said.  
“And how would that be possible?” I asked, there's no way that could be true.  
“It’s made from stuff demons are allergic too. And most of that stuff humans aren’t affected by. Just like how a regular bee, will sting a human, for some they get the normal reaction, others will swell up with hives, but a demon won’t be affected by a regular bee no matter what.” He said. That actually made sense. “Demons share many things in common with one another, including allergies. Stuff like, certain berries and flowers, the venom of the Saimyosho, and other stuff are used to make that poison” He said. I hesitated for a moment.  
“What if it poisons you?” I asked him.  
“I’ve already thought about that, since I’m a half demon I’m Immune to most of the ingredients, The poison is no more effective on me than any other of your poison.” He said, “Besides that I have a fellow half-demon friend who's good with medicine.” He said.  
“Ok, then we’ll start collecting the ingredients as we fulfill orders from Bankotsu and travel with the group.” I said, “For now though I’m tired, so let's go to bed now.”. Akikotsu smiled and nodded in agreement, getting up and walking over to his mat. I cleaned up, after myself and then did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Mukotsu is the main story teller in this chapter, but I don't know very much about him. If you think he's out of character too much then please tell me! I really need some reviews this chapter guys, so please help me out even if it's only a few sentances!


	14. Sesshomaru Joins the Hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about two weeks since I've posted anything, I'm sorry for that. So, let me tell you why.  
> Took two sick days,  
> missed two test,  
> went back to school  
> got lots of make-up homework,  
> got other homework,  
> made up for the test,  
> still doing homework,  
> Still sick.
> 
> I'm sorry if chapter updates come a bit slower this month or even for the next few months, I'm busy lately, and I hadn't expected to be so busy. I'm doing some stuff outside of school too, but school is the most of it.
> 
> For now, enjoy this short chapter, Jaken may be a bit out of character, but that's because I don't usually focus on him too much. I was having trouble thinking of idea's for this next chapter anyway, so this is just a kick starter for the next chapters to help me understand better how I'm going to get to my wanted outcome. ;) Stay tuned, hopefully I'll get some more out soon!

“When will Lord Sesshomaru be back Master Jaken?” Rin said as she cooked her fish over the small fire. She was good at cooking for her young age, but demons don’t eat the same things as humans so it was only useful for herself.  
“Lord Sesshomaru said something about his Half-Brother before leaving, and nothing else.” I said with my arms folded. Rin looked at me confused.  
“You mean Inuyasha?” She asked. I nodded.  
“Lord Sesshomaru has no other siblings as I recall, so it can only be Inuyasha.” I said.  
“Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t like Inuyasha, right master Jaken?” She said. I again nodded.  
“That is why I am curious,” I said, “Lord Sesshomaru despises him. My Lord has been acting strange enough already, but this is beyond that.” I said, with a frustrated look on my face. Rin seemed concerned.   
“Lord Sesshomaru may punish you for getting into his business Master Jaken. He does threaten to kill you a lot.” She said looking away. I sighed, she had a good point.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Good morning Master Jaken!” Rin said as she walked to the trunk of the tree I had been sleeping under. “We have company!” She said smiling. I got up, slowly. They looked at me. Inuyasha’s group. Complete with the Human Miko, the Demon-slayer, the monk and Fox, and now two more.  
“Who are they?” I asked.   
“Hello.” The Human said. She was beautiful indeed. She dressed as a noble woman, most likely she was a princess of some sort, but why would a princess travel with them? The heavily armoured Demon who sat next to her appeared to be of the same species as my Lord.  
“So you are Sesshomaru’s Servant? I expected him to have higher standards.” The demon said.  
“How dare you use my Lord’s name so Informally!” I yelled. The Demon man smiled.  
“Oh?” He said giving a light chuckle. “My, My, Little demon. You interest me with your devotion to him.” He said.   
“Eh? Somehow I feel I have been called that somewhere before…” I said.  
“It was Lord Sesshomaru’s mother who called you that wasn’t it Jaken?” Rin said, smiling.  
“Oh yes! That was it!” I said.  
“Really…” The demon said. “So you’ve met my mate then? I did not expect Sesshomaru to seek her guidance, but perhaps I was wrong. I do hope he learned the lesson I wished to teach him…” He said. I gasped,  
“You are the Lord’s Father, Oh! Apologies Sir!!” I said, bowing expecting him to be mad at me. Instead he laughed again. “Huh?” I said as I looked up at him.  
“No need to act like that Little demon! I wont scold you, how were you supposed to know?” He pause to continue laughing, before calming down a bit. “What’s your name Little Demon?” He said.   
“J-Jaken.” I said.  
“Jaken it is then!” He said smiling. ‘How might one such as Lord Sesshomaru become so cold hearted with a father like this one?’ I pondered the question, ‘Perhaps there's more to The Lady than I have seen.’ I thought. I looked around at the group.  
“Hold up, Where's Inuyasha?” I said, slightly alarmed. It was the sad looking Miko who spoke up.  
“He’s been gone for a while.” She said with a mono-tone voice. The Demon-slayer glanced at her before speaking, “Why?” She asked.  
“ It’s just that Lord Sesshomaru left speaking something of him.” I said. The Demon Lord looked surprised.  
“What did he say Jaken?” He said, it almost sounded as if he was demanding me to tell him.  
“Uh- I’m not sure, The Lord was mumbling, I couldn’t tell for sure.” I said.  
“But you knew he was speaking of my Youngest?” He said.I nodded, looking down at my feet. He looked away, “That can’t mean Anything good, we should get moving. It would be best if we find Inuyasha before he-”   
“No use.” We all turned to look towards the voice.  
“Hello Sesshomaru.” The Demon Lord said. He had a growl in his voice, it was clear that Lord Sesshomaru and him didn’t get along. I gulped stepping aside as Lord Sesshomaru walked up to his father. “No use what?” His father said.  
“No use, This Sesshomaru cannot find his sent anywhere.” He said. His father raised an eyebrow. “No, This Sesshomaru did not kill him.”.  
“Where have you looked?”  
“Around the well, around that village. Perhaps even all of the eastern lands.” Lord Sesshomaru said. He was talking more than usually, and by his father's worried reaction, that must mean Lord Sesshomaru was more than serious.  
“Have you looked through the western lands?” His Father asked.  
“This Sesshomaru does not believe he would go there.”. It was silence for a few seconds.  
“We should take our leave now.” His father said standing up. “Let's go,”. Everyone got up, and followed him as he walked away into the thickets of trees and bushes. The Miko though, stayed behind saying goodbye to Rin to stall time. She then got up and walked over to Lord Sesshomaru.   
“Are you positive that you couldn’t find a trace of him a all?” She asked looking quite depressed. The lord brang his mouth close to her ear,  
“This Sesshomaru would never say to his father's face, but He is as concerned as you. This Sesshomaru will keep searching.” He said whispering so that their was no chance of his father hearing. The human smiled a clumsy smile,  
“Thank you…” She whispered, as she turned to run away into the tree’s to follow her friends.  
“Lord Sesshomaru….” Rin said.  
“This Sesshomaru understands how the Hanyo must feel, I have seen a close friend suffer the same.” He said in low voice. Rin said nothing, she looked sad.  
“I wish I could help.” Rin said. I looked at her and sighed.  
“You can help girl," I said. "By staying out of trouble while Lord Sesshomaru goes out.” The lord said nothing.


	15. Lies of the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look into Sesshomaru's past as he remembers the days he could smile. Jakotsu and Inuyasha are sent on a mission alone, and Jakotsu gives a hint of what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I got this done easily, I had lot of fun writing Sesshomaru's past. Trust me, you'll get answers and this WILL be important.
> 
> I didn't say so, but Suikotsu did bleed some when Inuyasha was throwing him around, to be expected.

The breeze carried my long silver hair behind me, as I stood atop a cold mountain. I had lied when I said I hadn’t caught his scent. I had wondered if my father knew that. I overlooked those familiar valleys, villages and forest that I had walked through so many times. The western lands had grown boring, old, stale even. My father had brought the west to a golden age. He had made sure no wars took place in his lands, and made sure everyone got along. Even better, just enough rain had brought water, to cook, drink, and bathe in, but no flooding. A new fertilizer had brung a promise of rich harvest every season, and no wars between Northern Lands and Southern Lands had taken place. Everybody had been happy.   
But now there was nothing, the fertilizer had killed the land, making villages everywhere go hungry. Thin humans meant little food for demons. Too much rain fell constantly, resulting in flooding, and loss of homes, and when their wasn’t enough rain, fire’s started easily and were hard to put out. Now, nobody was happy. If his father might return to the western lands, and see his happy people, starving, crying, they would run to him hoping that he could fix everything, but, what would he do? Inuyasha wouldn’t go into the western lands because he was smarter than getting involved in this. Inuyasha was no better than our father or myself, he could only do the same. Sit and watch. If they found that the Inu no taisho had a second son, they would raise hopes, only to find out that he could do nothing either. The dead lands was inevitable, but if his father had been their to help them through it, Perhaps his father’s death may have been avoidable.   
“If only… I hadn’t met that human man … things would be different…”

‘“You seem pretty calm for a demon, shouldn’t you be eating me?”  
“You seem rather fine with being eaten, human.”  
“What’s the matter? Am I not to your taste?”  
“Men your age are disgusting.”  
“Haha! You calling me old or something?”  
“Why are you so joyful, human?”  
“Lord Takemaru! The new samurai are ready for training! eh- sir this is a demon!”  
“Yes I am aware of that.”  
“Sir?!”  
“Well demon, I have some work to attend to. Come talk to me again sometime! You are quite a laugh, who knows, maybe we’ll be friends someday.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
‘slice’   
“Watch out next time, you're going to get yourself killed with that clumsiness, Human”  
“Oh, demon it’s you. Nice to see you again, Here to eat me this time?” ‘laugh’  
“I have told you, I have no intention of eating you.”  
“No, you told me that men my age are disgusting.”  
“If you remembered then why did you ask?”  
“It was a joke!” ‘laugh’ “Well demon, thanks for saving me, you might remember my name, but just incase I’m Takemaru of Setsuna, you may call me Takemaru. May I ask you name?”  
“Sesshomaru, son of The Inu no Taisho.”  
“Oh, cool so your heir to the lands then, I can tell we'll have a nice leader.”  
“My father believes not.”  
“What he’s got something against being friendly to humans?”  
“No, he might even be too friendly...”  
“So why then?”  
“ I am not as friendly as you believe me to be.”  
“Nonsense! You just need a good friend, to help you out. What do you say Sesshomaru, it’s been awhile since we’ve talked, think we can still be friends?”  
“um,...”  
“Great! Now, friend, let us go to my village.”  
“Are you sure bringing a demon into a human village is ok?”  
“Sure! As long as you don’t hurt anybody!”  
‘He was the only true friend I had, he taught me to smile even….’  
“That was fun, you should teach me some more sometime Sesshomaru! See you tomorrow maybe?  
“Of course!”  
“Great-...”  
“Takemaru… Are you here?”  
“Oh- Excuse me,”  
‘slide’  
“Ah Lady Izayoi, nice to see your highness!”  
“Please Takemaru, you needn’t be so formal with me, Though, who were you talking to in the courtyard?”  
“Ah yes, A good friend of mine he is!”  
“Is it that demon everyone is speaking of.”  
“What?”  
“The village says that you have been in the company of a demon for quite some time now,”  
“Oh yes, Mi’lady, do not worry about him he is very friendly, he saved my life awhile back.”  
“If you say so, but I am not fond of having a demon in my village.”  
“Please, just trust me Mi’lady.”  
-slide- -both turn to look-  
“Ah, it seems you are still here! Got curious? This is the lovely Lady Izayoi, she is the princess of our village.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Izayoi…”  
-Izayoi nods slowly-  
“Mi’lady this is Sesshomaru son of The Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands.”  
“Thank you Takemaru, but I am aware who he is.”  
“I had guessed that much, but I thought it to be rude to not properly introduce him.”  
“Why, Demons don’t know manners.”  
“Mi’lady, Please- ”  
“I should go…”  
“No Sesshomaru, Your fine, Really.”  
“I’m sorry Takemaru, but I am not welcome here…. I do not wish to fight her wishes, I will leave if this is what she wants….”  
“I never said you had to leave….”  
“I do not need clarification, Lady Izayoi, I can see you do not like me, and I know you do not wish my presence.”  
“Sesshomaru…”  
“You may be right demon, but I won’t tell you to leave, What you choose to do is for yourself, But I have much work to attend to.” -bows- “Good day, Demon” -leaves-  
“I’m sorry about that Sesshomaru…”  
“She’s really pretty….”  
“Oh I see, You have a crush on her too, I knew it!” ‘laugh’  
“Hey! What if she hears!”  
“Don’t be silly, Humans don’t have ears like yours.”  
“Aren’t you two...?”  
“Huh? Oh no! Heh, I wish though…”  
“Oh I see…”  
“There are plenty of men in this village that won’t ever get a shot at her, but they still like her.”  
“You and I?”  
“Well you're a demon, I don’t think she likes you at all…”  
“Well, yes… Anything I could do to change her mind?”  
“... Well-…”  
I shook the thoughts away, I didn’t want to remember those times. They were the reason I could no longer smile, “The reason I have become what I am now….”.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Foods done!” Inuyasha called.   
“Just in time too! You always seem to finish right as we get back now.” Bankotsu said.  
“Well it’s easy to time you, my mind just seems to be able to estimate the average time you guys are gone, and I plan meals accordingly.” He said smiling.  
“Geez, you really are amazing Akikotsu. The food smells delicious by the way!” I said as we all sat down.”  
“Sorry for making you stay behind for the last couple of times we’ve gone out, it’s just that we need dinner to be done, and that wouldn’t be possible if we were to have you come.” Renkotsu said.  
“Oh, It’s fine really, I get it. Personally I wouldn’t want some small, rushed dinner every night either.” He said. We got our food, and ate together socializing while we ate. I scooted over to Akikotsu.  
“Hi~” I said.  
“You want something?” He said.  
“I was listening to Bankotsu and Renkotsu chat again~...” I said, finding it hard to control my excitement.  
“Oh, what did they say then.” He said unamused.  
“Me and You!”  
“What?” He said looking at me like I was crazy.  
“Me and You are going to be partners for our next village~ Tomorrow morning, just like you did with Suikotsu, Just the two of us~!” I said. He almost spit his food out, and then he look at me with terrified eyes.  
“You’ve got to be joking, You're joking aren’t you?” He said laughing a very nervous laugh.  
“Nope,” I said, saluting him. ”Don't worry I’ll be nice~” I winked at him. He shivered and went over to where Bankotsu was sitting, He leaned in close to whisper. My ears were exceptional for a human though, so I could still hear them, even if no one else could. I heard him talk bit by bit.  
“Jakotsu said that you're gonna make, just me and him, be partners and go to a village tomorrow…. That's not true is it.”  
“Damn we need to cut off those ears of his…”  
“So he’s not Joking, he’s serious?!”  
“Look, Jakotsu isn’t that bad once you get to know him, trust me, I’ve been with him since I was like 7. It’s important that you get used to all of us, besides, you and jakotsu are just perfect for this mission, both your skills are exactly what it needs, and with Tessaiga suddenly warming up to you, it fits better. I’ll explain more later.” Bankotsu finally finished his explanation, and went over to sit by me, Inuyasha watched and so did everyone else.  
“Jakotsu…” he began. “What I’ve told Akikotsu is-” I cut him off.  
“Oh don’t worry I heard you.” I said happily.  
“What? How could you hear us?!?!” Akikotsu said, Bankotsu and the others also seemed in shock. “Your Human right?!” He asked.  
“I’m human alright, maybe I have demon in me, I’m not sure. But you know I also have an exceptional nose too, I’m nosey yes, but I can also smell blood that’s been cleaned away… And sometimes I can even tell who the blood belongs to….” I said putting a hidden warning in my words. Inuyasha didn’t seem to pick up on it, but Suikotsu sure did, His eyes seemed to grow slightly wide, as stared at me. If Inuyasha had picked up on it, he hadn’t shown it.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” He said.  
“Jakotsu, you have to be a demon or something, there's no way….” Mukotsu said.  
“He’s telling the truth, I’ve seen him demonstrate it before.” Bankotsu said.  
“So what, Jakotsu’s some superhuman, big deal.” Akikotsu said said, getting himself seconds.  
“Well, I’m going to retire for the night. See you tomorrow Akikotsu~!” I sang. He shivered.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Rise and shine Jakotsu.” Bankotsu said, kicking me in the side.  
“Ouch! What was that for?” I said with some whine in my voice.  
“Oh, come on it wasn’t even a hard kick. Don’t be a baby.” He said.  
“Isn’t that what I used to said to you Bankotsu?” I said with an inevitable chuckle. He gave me a look, before walking out. I quickly got up and threw off my night clothes, putting on the newly cleaned garments that I wore during the day. I went out to met Bankotsu and Inuyasha who had also just finished getting dressed, It was hardly sunrise.   
“Now, About your Mission.” He began, The both of us looked at him, ready to listen, “I would have been going as well, however, I need to stay behind with the rest of the group, so unfortunately it’s just you two.” He paused, “The village you’ve been assigned to is a little while away, but, I have come in contact with Naraku, he gave me this task. You two will be the best pick, as Jakotsu tells me you are apparently a good actor as well.” Inuyasha glanced at me, I didn’t look back. “It will be more than a few days worth of travel, so you’ll have to deal with each other.” He said, Inuyasha grumbled. “The village is well known for it’s blacksmiths and sword arts, Jakotsu will pretend to be injured, say something like you were out fighting demons.” He said.   
“But I’m a demon.” Akikotsu said, confused.  
“I know,” Bankotsu said, grabbing a necklace. “It will look funny with your jewels but It will make you human.” He said, “Naraku gave this to me, for you. He said to hold on to it, because you’ll need it again.” Bankotsu said, handing it to Inuyasha.  
“For what?” Akikotsu said, taking the simple looking necklace.  
“Who knows, He seems to know you want to speak with him, perhaps it won’t be so hard after all.” Bankotsu said. “Now go, Me and Renkotsu were generous enough to stay up late and pack some useful things for you.” He said handing us some bags.  
“Well, Jakotsu? You ready.” Inuyasha asked, as we began walking.  
“How about you?” I said smiling.  
“I think I have my fair share of enthusiasm, but It’s because of Naraku, not you.” He said  
“Of course it is.” I said.


	16. Break in the Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok well, I exaggerated the warning on this chapter before, It's not that bad. Some people won't like it because of the way Inuyasha and Jakotsu are talking, that's fine by me. However, I chose to include certain things in the book for a reason. Like when Inuyasha mentions sex and gender being different. It's because they are and I want the public to understand this because I've gotten some hate from people about characters like Jakotsu because I called them one thing or the other. I will call the character by it's respective sex, and there's not going to be many exceptions to that, So please just accept that and continue to read my book, Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to note, I don't like my own book. I find it interesting to read which is why I'm continuing it. I don't expect to get comments from this site anymore, but for the people that do like the book, just be warning if this book isnt done within a year, it may not continue for the soul reason that my writing will have improved so much, I'm going to belive this book is too old to rewrite, which it is already plus there are 16 chapters.

"Over there?”  
“Um no there!”  
“I can’t see what your pointing too!”  
Me and Shippo laughed as Kagome and my husband, struggled to understand each other. We had recently met a fight with a demon that had a Jewel shard, And Taisho had greatly struggled understanding her directions. Once we had been explained the importance of the jewels about a month ago, we set out to find them, and finish what our son hadn’t got to start, though of course he did do it once. Shippo had hid the jewel shards that we had already. Kagome was supposed to direct him to them, using only her words and action.  
“Ok, now left?” She said unsure.  
“I don’t see them…” Taisho said rummaging through a bush.  
“No my left!” She said, he paused and looked at her.  
“You can’t do that!” He said.  
“Well I’m sorry that you're so bad at following instructions.”  
“Because you're bad at giving them…” He said. Kagome sighed walking over to grab the Jewels. “Were not getting anywhere.” Taisho said sitting next to me. I smiled at him, I did my best to stay positive. Me and Kagome had become good friends, and the two of us had helped keep each other's hope up, so at least she wasn’t head first into depression anymore, but that didn’t mean she had let it go.  
“Well try again tomorrow, for now I’m tired and hungry, I don’t really feel like cooking.” She said putting her hair in a ponytail.  
“I can cook lunch today.” I said.  
“Really, Thanks!” She said.  
“Mind if I help too?” Sango said as she walked over, holding a basket full of berries, and fruits, and much other stuff. Miroku and their children followed her, also holding baskets, but not as large. The small fox demon in my lap, jumped off to run to Sango, they were like siblings, getting along so well, almost as good as Kohaku and Sango did. I had come to love Kohaku and Shippo, Shippo reminded me of Inuyasha when he was young, and Kohaku was such a strong, hard working young man, that I hoped Inuyasha had been like. Thinking of Kohaku apparently had him appear because he peeked out from behind Sango, and ran over to me. I hugged him.  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, How was Kaede’s Village?” I asked him.  
“It’s very nice, especially when sister is their.” He said smiling at her.  
“So, what are you guys doing out here, didn’t you say the little ones can’t go outside of the village?.” Taisho said smiling, as they stared at him. They always did that, but he was good with children and always just laughed it off.  
“They were getting a bit too much for Kaede to handle alone, she said she need some time to relax so I figured that they might be old enough to help me gather crops and herbs.” Sango said.  
“We should go back to the village together, Need any help carrying those?” Kagome asked. Sango nodded, setting her own basket down, and grabbing the children's baskets. She gave one to kagome. I got up and walked over, and she handed me one. As a villages princess, I didn’t do much muscle building, the basket was more weight than I was used to. Sighing my husband came over and took it from me. The others gave a light chuckle. Together we walked back to Kaede’s village.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How's the food?” I asked nervously. Sango and I had worked hard on the meal, it had really been fun working with her, she was a very talented cook.  
“It’s Delicious!” Kagome remarked as she took another bite. I sighed in relief, cooking wasn’t something I did much until after Inuyasha was born, if the food was any good, it was because of Sango.  
“Really though, I don’t understand how my son could have ever understood any of your directions!” Taisho said, “How am I supposed to work with that.” He sighed.  
“Perhaps the sooner you find Inuyasha, the better.” Kaede said.  
“Maybe I’ll have to learn from my own son, how embarrassing.” He said, looking away.  
“Sometimes young people can have a lot to teach us.” Kaede said, “Though,” she continued, “ I believe Inuyasha and Young Kagome could only understand each other because of the bond they shared, however, that bond may no longer exist…” She said. Kagome looked away.  
“We shouldn’t say that just yet, Hope is all we have now.” I said. Kaede was right though.  
“The only hope we need to hope is that Inuyasha won’t try to kill her, but I doubt the relationship is mendable, sometimes departure is the only answer for a couple.” Kaede said. Kagome nodded.  
“I don’t blame him for being mad at me, I was selfish, but… He once told me that I would never be able to see the way he can. I suppose there's something he wants to say, something…. that I never gave him a chance to say….” Kagome said. There was silence, for rest of the lunch.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Damn it’s hot~~!” Jakotsu whined, “Brother~~~! When will lunch be done!!”  
“If you keep whining I’m going to make you eat all the food again.” I grumbled. He immediately shut up. There was silence for a minute, until,  
“Why does our mission have to be in the middle of the freakin desert!” Jakotsu said.  
“Jakotsu!” I shouted.  
“Sorry!” He said quickly.  
“Then be quiet,” I hissed. I sighed getting two bowls.  
“Is it done?!” He said jumping up. I turned and glared at him. He sat down where he had been previously and he zipped his lips. I scooped up the cold meal and put it in a bowl. I handed it to Jakotsu.  
“Thank you,” He whispered. I scooped my own and sat down. I hadn’t even been alone with him for more than half a day, and he was already driving me mad.  
“I made something cold, so you’d better not complain for a while, got it?” I said, after swallowing my first bite. He nodded, looking at his feet.  
“And Jakotsu,” I said. He looked up.  
“You can talk, just learn to be quiet sometimes.” I said. He smiled.  
“Well, during meals seems like a good time.” He said.  
“For what?” I said looking confused.  
“For talking business,” He said, “That way ‘rest’ time can be relaxing, without work discussion.” He said, I took a sip of some herbal tea I had fixed up for myself, I had caught a cold a few days back, and my throat was sore.  
“That sounds fine.” I said.  
“Great then, I was thinking, instead of faking injury, you cut me up abit and that will better aid us in. Also, Bankotsu never mentioned what we're looking for so I’m confused on that part.” He said.  
“Sure I can make you look a little beat up, but your gonna have to dress as a girl to make stuff more believable.” I said.  
“Stuff?” He asked.  
“Yea, stuff. Like the why were traveling together, You act too girly to pull off a boy-”  
“But I am male.”  
“Sex and Gender are two different things, Jakotsu. Your Sex may be male, but your gender is undoubtedly female.” I said. Jakotsu looked at me confused. Perhaps he didn’t understand, It wouldn’t be a surprise if half the band of seven hadn’t even been partcualy educated, despite most of them being adults.  
“Explain please?” Jakotsu said. I sighed.  
“Basicly, your sex is the junk you're born with, your gender is the way you act.” I said.  
“Oh.. “ He whispered.  
“Does it bother you that I said that?” I asked.  
“Well no, I mean, well it’s true, and I do a good job of demonstrating it…” He trailed off.  
“K,” I said, “So ‘bout what you said earlier, Jakotsu.”  
“Yea?” He asked.  
“We are probably looking for jewel shards.” I said bluntly.  
“Oh, well yea I guess, but I’d still be nice to ask.” He said.  
“Well we don’t have that option now.” I said. Suddenly a Saimyosho flew down. “Oh, what convenient timing.” I said. The bug demon buzzed and Jakotsu listened, unlike me who couldn’t understand them. It flew away and I looked over to Jakotsu. “What’d it say?” I asked.  
“Some Demon sword and any Jewel shards we can find along the way.” He said.  
“That's what we are looking for?” I asked. He nodded, “Oh,” I said,“Sounds interesting…”.  
“Yea but, Not as interesting as you Inuyasha!” He said.  
“What? And why did you call me Inuyasha suddenly?” I said, confused.  
“Let's talk about you!” He exclaimed. I was growing frustrated with his behavior.  
“About me huh? Well I love the Silent Game, Lets play right now shall we.” I said smiling, Jakotsu looked at me with an angry expression that he was trying to cover. My cleaver cutway was a classic I used all the time.  
“Inuyasha-”  
“Damn, you really are bad at this!” I said acting normal, not even bothering to look him in the eyes.  
“Stop playing around,” He said.  
“Playing? Call it that if you must.” I said while chewing.  
“For one, don't talk with your mouth full,” He said, “That's gross. Two, I know about your behavior to Suikotsu.” He finished. I nearly spit my food out. “Oh, you didn’t get my message earlier? I’m surprised, I thought you were a bit more aware. Well, anyway, I’m not happy about it. It would be an understatement to say that I know about you.” He said. I stared at him.  
“So, How did you hear? Did his mouth just start running?” I said sarcastically, Jakotsu was no threat to me, right?  
“By now I’m sure you know about how I like to spy, and listen in, right?” He asked.  
“You make it obvious.” I said.  
“Well, seems Bankotsu got suspicious and decided to question Suikotsu. Suikotsu made it obvious to me, but I’m good at spotting something like that, Bankotsu, not so much.”  
“So he just left it?” I said surprised.  
“Yes.” Jakotsu said.  
“So what did he say exactly.”  
“Said that he deserved it because he, ‘said some things he shouldn’t have.” Jakotsu said.  
“Then he’s exactly right,” I said, “Is there a reason that you're wasting my time with this information?”.  
“I don’t like bullies very much, and I hate when people are mean to people I care about.” Jakotsu said glaring at me.  
“Ya’ know? You said he made things obvious, but perhaps you more so than him.” I said using my chopsticks to gather the last of my food.  
“What are you trying to imply?” He asked. I looked at him for the first time in our conversation.  
“You were abused when you were a kid, weren’t you Jakotsu?” I said plainly. He seemed to widen his eyes slightly, and show causion. He was silent for a little while, much to my own satisfaction.  
“How did you find that out?” He whispered.  
“Like I said, you made it obvious. The way you are as whole suggest that you must have been mistreated in some way.” I said.  
“What does that mean?” He said.  
“Cause you're in the band of seven, that tells me immediately that you had a bad past, and I suppose you're surprised because Bankotsu’s the only one you’ve told, right? Well, I remember when I was a kid, ‘Gay’ was frowned upon. And that would have been about 100 years ago now, wouldn’t it? I assume you were the same back then, I don’t think your parents approved of it did they?” I said. Jakotsu held his hand up, I had gone a bit too far. I could tell he was on the verge of crying.  
“Look, It’s not like I don’t feel bad for you, I know what it’s like to be denied by everyone, because I still am today.” He looked at me,” Would you think people would care about a half-demon? Even though I was the prince of their village, they wouldn’t even come near me much less look at me, at least you got a friend. No one ever offered that to me. For a whole 150 years I was alone.” I said looking away. I hated sharing my past with others, but there was no better time than now.  
“But you had Kagome, and-” I cut him off.  
“They were jerks, Miroku cared about nothing but girls, Shippo was an annoying brat, Sango was always on Kagome's side making it my fault every time she wanted to leave, and all I ever hear from Kagome is SIT BOY, she was an immature brat the never seemed to care about what I think.” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to relax. Jakotsu seemed shocked at my outburst but he gave me a helpful pat on the back. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.” I said.  
“Sometimes when you're lonely, you can go to great lengths to keep somebody around, so much that you may not even realize that they really don’t care at all.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to read through his chapter and still wish to keep following the development of this book, I give you a pat on the back. Please be warned that this is what the later chapters will be like. However it could have been much worse! This book was meant to fall into the horror genre, but my plans quickly changed when I began writing it. The original story has no spoilers so if your interested, Kagome and the group where supposed to grow tired of Inuyasha, and blame him for every little problem, Inuyasha and Kagome would part and Inuyasha would soon go insane after a time of depression, and then somehow he would lose and eye, and he would eventually team up with naraku, and naraku would gift him one of his eyes, and Inuyasha would just go around stealing peoples eyes in the most grusome ways I could think of. It was a weird story, but that seemed to add to the creepiness. Honestly I've read a horror book before and it wasn't that scary... I personally think that in books horror just turns into suspense because its hard to be scared by a book, though I can think of a few exceptions.


	17. The Little Village Of Himotsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We focus on Kagome and the gang as they discover a village who can tell them about Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Writers block plus school is not a good combo. I still try to aim for my goal on 1 chapter per week at least but most of the time that isn't possible. Please try to enjoy this chapter, I'll get working on chapter 18 asap (>.

“Nice Job. I think you might be getting better Kagome.” Taisho said as he grabbed the a piece of the jewel from the demon flesh. It disintegrated leaving only bones.  
“That’s the last one right?” Sango asked.  
“No there's three more, and that thing Kaede was talking about.” Kagome said, taking the jewel from The Inu no Taisho.  
“You mean the Shared Jewel?” Izayoi asked, “ The tales of that thing were popular when I was a kid too, I’m sure it’s just an old legend.” She said. Taisho nodded in agreement.  
“Demons have been after it for as long as I can remember, It’s just a wild goose chase made up by some demon who wanted to distract the others so that he could focus on some other thing, that demons went after.” Taisho Said.  
“Well, I don’t know, compared to my time, just about anything seems possible.” Kagome said.  
“I think we should keep an eye open for anything suspicious, in the meantime, let's move to the next area’s.” Miroku said.  
“Ok, then let's go!” I said.  
“Not yet, Shippo,” Kagome said looking off into the distance, “I want to stay around here for now. Inuyasha’s scent can’t be a weird coincidence, he must be around here somewhere, so I want to search this entire area before we move on.” She said.  
“But my son is sure to be faster than us, he’ll be long gone by time were done searching over here.” Izayoi pointed out.  
“Maybe so, but if anyone had seen him, we won't get to them if we rush ourselves.” Taisho said.  
“But by time we get to them the information will be out dated…” Miroku said.  
“Then it seems like we’ve come across a split path,” Sango said.  
“Shall we hold a vote?” Kagome asked. Her question was followed by several nods from her companions.  
“Ok then, let’s see, there are 6 of us,” Kagome said.  
“All in favor of moving quickly, raise your hand!” I shouted. Miroku, Izayoi and myself raised our hands.  
“That's half….” Taisho said.  
“So what does this mean?” Izayoi asked.  
“It means that three of us want to move through areas quickly, and three of us want to go slowly and search the whole area first, So there isn’t a majority vote… Therefore we can’t do either…” Kagome said.  
“So we’re stuck in the mud then?” Sango asked.  
“Yea.” Miroku said.  
“How about we split up?” I suggested.  
“That could be dangerous…” Sango said.  
“Yes, and besides if we’re moving at different paces, one groups going to get further than the other too quickly, what would happen if one of us needed help?” Miroku said.  
“Good point…” Izayoi agreed.  
“Let’s just move quickly then, We can always come back if we need to.” Miroku said.  
“All the villages we’ve seen that haven’t been slaughtered yet say they’ve seen nothing of him.” Kagome said. “He must be staying a in certain area, I’m sure of it.”.  
“But he’s the one slaughtering the villages, he’s gotta move around for that!” Sango said.  
“Then let’s map out the village's?” Taisho said suggestively. All the group thought for a moment.  
“There might be a pattern that we haven’t found yet…” Izayoi said.  
“So do you want to move slowly now Izayoi?” Taisho asked. Izayoi paused before shaking her head for a yes.  
“K, Now it’s four against two. We will move slowly, and map the villages as we go.” Kagome announced. Some of the group was disappointed, but nevertheless we got moving again.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I marked an ‘X’ in the spot of the last village we had been in.  
“How’s this look?” I asked with a proud voice. Taisho and Miroku leaned over to scan the map.  
“Looks great.” Taisho said.  
“Perfect Kagome!” Miroku said smiling at me. I smiled back trying my bests to look happy. If he had noticed that I was still quite depressed, he hadn’t let it show. For the sake of my group concerning about me, I decided to fake being happy. If I continued to be upset, I feel like I would only be slowing us down. I couldn’t feel good about anyone being concerned about me right now. I just keep telling myself that it’s for the best.  
“The next village is up here.” Sango said, pointing with her finger the direction in which the village was located.   
“Alright then, Let’s hope for the best.” Izayoi said, patting me on the back. I returned her kind gesture with a thankful smile. Was a smile all I could pull off?  
Within minutes we arrive at a village full of lively people, smiling and visiting as if no worries had ever reached them. Children played and Merchants advertised their goods as the Women talked with friends and the Men talked business. It was a large town most likely. We were greeted by a smiling women dressed in kimonos that could compared to Izayoi’s in beauty.   
“How do you do?” She asked politely.  
“We are fine. Thank you for asking Mi’lady.” Miroku responded.  
“Travelers I assume?” She said with the sweetest voice. “Welcome to Himotsu!”. She bowed.  
“Thank you,” Izayoi said. “Your village seems to be in the highest spirits.” Izayoi said, admiring the happy looking village.  
“Yes,” The woman said, “As I’m sure you noticed on your way here, Himotsu a little bit hidden away. We don’t get many visitors so most of the time nothing is to worry about.” She said.  
“Yes, visitors are rare…” A man in samurai armour said as he walked up to us. He examined each of us before giving a disgusted look. “Especially demons…” He said glaring at Taisho.  
“I mean no harm, Sir.” Taisho said bowing. The Samurai’s expression did not change.  
“He means the truth,” Izayoi said nervously. “He is my husband.” She said.  
“Humans married to a demon? Thats new, how did you ever get such a stupid idea.” He said. The kind woman who had greeted us looked enraged.  
“Soski!” She yelled, “That is no way to treat a lady! Clearly this man is civil and kind, how could you be so rude! Did our parents not teach you better!” She yelled. He ignored her and walked off into the village.  
“I’m so sorry! I apologize for him, please stay in our village for tonight, you can stay in my family's guest house! I will be sure to get it fixed up for you!” She said urging us. I felt bad, she didn’t know how else to make it up to us.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We ended up staying that night after further convincing. The woman further introduced herself as Yamei, the princess of this village. She told us that the samurai was her brother and he was the leader of the army in this village.  
“Believe it or not, there are neighboring villages around here. Most of which aren’t friendly, which is why we don’t get visitors from their villages. We are fighting one now actually, and it seems we are getting more visitors lately but I’m not sure if that’s why.” She said. We were calmly talking after dinner that evening. She had sat down with us because she wanted to know more about Taisho. Who could blame her for being curious though?  
“More visitors?” I asked.  
“Yes,” She replied. “Not much, but the other day we received a group of mercenaries looking for a job. They had a demon with them, so of course my brother turned them down. They weren’t happy about it but they left without another word.  
“Really?” Sango said. Clearly we were all thinking of the Band of Seven except for Izayoi and Taisho who had yet to meet them.  
“Can you describe them?” Shippo asked. She looked confused.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“We are fighting a group of mercenaries and are trying to find them along with a few other people.” I explained.   
“Oh,” She said. “Well unfortunately I never saw them. Only my brother, Soski would know. You are welcome to try and ask Soski about that.” She said. After hearing his name, Soski walked in.  
“Ask me about what?” He said displeased. Taisho eyed him but said nothing.  
Shippo jumped into my lap and I covered him. So Shippo didn’t like this man either?   
“About the mercenaries.” She said. “They said they are hunting down a group of mercenaries.”. Soski raised an eyebrow.  
“They are evil mercenaries that take their killing to a whole new level. They work for a demon named Naraku, and they collect the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls.” I said, “If it’s by chance the same group, it could give us a lead.” I said to him. He thought for a moment before sitting down next to his sister.   
“What do you want to know.” He asked. We were all surprised but grateful that he decided to help.  
“How many of them were there?” Sango asked.  
“6.” He said simply. I looked at Sango before asking the next question.  
“Could you determine a leader? If so, what did he look like?” I said.  
“Black hair in a braid, looked like a kid to me but the members seemed fine being bossed around by a kid so I didn’t say anything.” He said.  
“The demon with them, what did he look like?” Izayoi asked.  
“Like your husband over there. White hair to his waist and golden eyes, He wore mostly red and he had dog ears.” He finished.  
I sighed.  
“Is it them?” Yamei asked.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Kagome, Is the demon he spoke of Inuyasha?” Taisho asked, speaking his first words since Soski entered.  
“Inuyasha?” Soski asked. “What’s that? A kind of demon?”  
“I believe so.” I turned to Soski. “Inuyasha was a friend of ours.” I said.  
“Is that it?” Yamei asked.  
“Who cares if there's more to it, it doesn’t concern us.” Soski said.  
“Yes but, I have the feeling that something is wrong.” She whispered. We spoke no more about Inuyasha. I changed the subject and Soski left.


	18. "???"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on the perspectives of Inuyasha, Jakotsu and for the first time we are introduced to "???".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot, not sure why. I had a lot of inspiration for "???" he onyl had one appearance, but I still love his character regardless of him only appearing once and dying by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I hope to work alot with him and mend a bond with an old friend who he hurt. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Four days on the road and we’re not even there yet! I’m hungry again!” Jakotsu complained as he plopped down onto the grass.  
“Get up and stop complaining, or I’ll punch you.” I said, looking down at him.  
“Wahhh?! Punch me!? I know you're tired too but geez! Can’t we stop for a brake?”  
“I have a feeling we’re behind schedule, and it’s not even lunchtime yet. Let's just keep moving, and get to the damn village. Remember after this, we gotta go all the way back.” I said.  
“Come on! Just a short rest!” Jakotsu pleaded. I turned and kept walking on the trail. My nose told me we were close. The villages we stopped at told us to go this way. The sooner we got there, the more we could rest.  
“Gah?! Hey! Wait up! Akikotsu!” Jakotsu said hurrying to catch up to me. I stopped on top of a hill that overlooked the land ahead. A lively village could be seen down below. I watched as Samurai and just plain sword fighters practiced. I looked down where the blacksmith was hammering a sword. This was it.  
“What’ the matter Aki-” He paused as he saw what I did.  
“Wow! Are we finally here?!” He said excitedly. He bounced with joy as I rummaged through the bag I had brought with me.  
“Here. Change into this.” I said handing him a beautiful Kimono that I had got during our last stop at a village. He grabbed the clothes and studied them.  
“This is a little much isn’t it?” He asked.  
“Not at all. Change.” I said, grabbing some other clothes from my bag. They were similar to Sesshomaru’s in style. While Jakotsu’s new kimono had a flower pattern with green and yellow. Mine was a black men’s Kimono robe with gold stitches on the sleeves and collar, and a silky feel when you touched it.  
“Are those yours?” Jakotsu asked staring in awe at the beautiful clothes I had just unfolded. “Where did you get that?” He asked.  
“I special ordered mine with some money that I got from a couple that I robbed. I got your kimono from the wife.” I said. Jakotsu looked disappointed that I hadn’t bought his. ‘Well…’ I thought, ‘If we are going to act like a couple, we are going to be expected to change and bathe together, so I’d better get used to this.’ I turned around so that I didn’t have to look at him at least, glancing back once to see him changing opposite of me as well. I shuddered for a moment at thinking of him watching me, but none the less I striped my self of my old kimonos and began to dress myself in the new ones.  
“Oh~!” Jakotsu exclaimed. He must have finished dressing himself, and turned around to see my body. Not like he could see anything but my legs because of my hair, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
“What?” I said, turning my head so that I could see him.  
“Nothing, nothing!” He said with a slight giggle. I looked him over for a minute before deciding somethings didn’t match.  
“Do something with your hair, it doesn’t fit like that.” I said. He said nothing for a minute while I finished dressing. Finally once I had finished dressing he snapped out of his daze.  
“My hair… What can I do with it?” He asked. I turned around to see him heading to a pond that was within eyesight. I followed him quietly. When I reached him at the pond’s edge, he look up and examined me.  
“Oh~! You look stunning! The gold really brings out your eyes!” He exclaimed. I grabbed the necklace from my bag and threw it over my other one. In an instant I felt weaker and duller.  
“How about now?” I asked. He blinked a few times trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Then he smiled brightly.  
“Even better!” He stood and grabbed the necklace around my neck, and pulled upwards. It wouldn’t come off. “Hm?” He said confused. I grabbed it and pulled it off without trouble. As if understanding he nodded before staring at our reflections.  
“Why did you want it off?” I asked. He turned back towards me and studied my appearance. “Just curious….” He said. Pausing for a brief moment to stare at our reflections again, he studied our looks and compared them. I put the necklace back on, once again my hair turned a black color, and eyes a dull dark color that didn’t know the color of. “Your hair… let’s do a ponytail!” He said confidently.  
“What? No way!” I said, “Like I’m ever gonna let you touch my hair!”.  
“Why not? A ponytail would look fine on you.” He said.  
“I’ll look like that idiot wolf who calls himself Koga.” I said. Jakotsu gave a bored look and reached towards my hair. I jumped to the side to dodge it, but a me who wasn’t used to being a skilless human was no match for Jakotsu who had been a skilled human fighter for all of his life. I was grabbed easily and thrown to the ground.  
“Let me go ya bastard!” I yelled, struggling underneath him. He just grabbed a brush he used for his own hair and combed it through my own. Jakotsu was actually very skilled with the brush, it didn’t tug or pull one bit. Eventually I was released with a ponytail.  
“See, you look great!” Jakotsu said, grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me to the water. I stared at my reflection for a moment or so. I actually did look great but I would never admit that.  
“It looks terrible on me.” I stated. Jakotsu ignored me and began working with his own hair. I watched him for a brief moment before I decided I was bored. I glanced at our reflections again. I noticed something.  
“Streaks….” I whispered. With Jakotsu’s seemingly inhuman hearing it must have sounded loud and clear to him.  
“Hm?” He looked at me confused, but I just kept staring at the water, not even realizing at the time that I had even uttered a word. Or that I was even there, really.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I looked at him, expecting a response but none ever came. As if in a trance, he stared at what I could only perceive as nothing. Silently we stood there unmoving like a painting. Water lapping at the edge of the lake was the only sounds that could be heard.  
“Akikotsu?” I asked. He didn’t move. “Hey!” I shouted, grabbing his arm. “Inuyasha!”. Finally he snapped back to reality.  
“What?” He said confused.  
“Geez, don’t do that! You scared me!” I yelled, trying my best to sound concerned rather than frightened.  
“Do what?” He asked, shaking my hand off his shoulder. ‘What? Did he really not remember what just happened.’ I stood in shock for a moment. Not able to explain my confusion I decide to shake it off.  
“Nevermind…” I said, Turning away from him. He didn’t ask about it again, and instead stared at me. Somehow it was annoying.  
“Could you-” I paused mid-sentence. He was doing it again, but staring at me this time. I got up and moved around, his eyes followed me.  
“What?” I asked. He seemed aware of his surroundings this time. He took a step towards me, and placed a hand on my cheek. His thumb just brushed underneath my eye. All I could think was ‘What….’ and ‘Is he going to kiss me?!’. He suddenly spoke in an almost monotone voice.  
“Haven’t you noticed it too?” He whispered. “All of you… have markings given to you by Bankotsu.”  
“Yes, He gives it to us after we complete our first successful mission after joining.” I said. Suddenly I realize what he was getting at. “Oh,” I pulled away from him.  
“Wheres mine?” He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. In a way it almost seemed like if he didn’t get an answer he would turn on me.  
“I’m sure Bankotsu will give you some soon. Maybe he’s just having trouble with what they should look like. If he doesn’t mention them when we get back, I’ll say something. Kay?” I said with a smile. He kept staring at me for a bit. Was he examining my expression for the truth or was he still lost in his messed up lala land, I never found out. Then he started walking to the village. I quickly washed away my markings and combed my hair, deciding to leave it down. Maybe I could join some of the females in talk and ask them for ideas. I rushed to Inuyasha, catching up to him without much trouble. By time we actually entered the village Inuyasha was back to normal, and it was already lunchtime.  
“Okay, so first order of business. We need a place to stay.” He said as we walked along a path busy with people.  
“Big villages like this one usually have a hotel or some rental houses for visitors.” I said, surprising him with a higher-pitched female voice that was very convincing. He looked behind at me, just to make sure that it was really me. Because I had an eye for possible hotels and rental places, we quickly found an older couple who was willing to let us rent a room in their house for cheap.  
“How long will you be staying?” The husband kindly asked us. Knowing the place as female, I kept quiet and let my ‘husband’ answer the question.  
“We’re not sure just yet. We plan to rest up a bit and fix up our weapons, and maybe just take a break from our usual activities.” Akikotsu said.  
“You both have weapons? Even your wife?” The man asked.  
“Yes, We are traveling demon slayers. We both wield swords.” He explained. Demon slayers? Not a bad cover.  
“Demon slayers? We need some of them around here. Most of the boys just swords fight for sport, none of them are actually trained to fight a threat. Maybe you should stay awhile and if you’re up for it we can recommend you to the samurai, I’m sure there will be a cash reward.” The man suggested.  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Akikotsu replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Thank you for letting us stay so long, Yamei!” Izayoi called as the group parted with the village.  
“You’re very welcome!” The other princess replied. The samurai that could be compared to myself was not taking part in the goodbyes, though he stood next to his sister waiting for them to leave the area and not return. I did not let the group out of my sight as I watched their departure and the pair that was seeing them off. Finally, I jumped from the tree branch I had been perched on, and I silently tagged along hidden by thick bushes and brambles. Without their noticing, I had been tagging along with them for quite a time. I had seen Inuyasha as he slaughtered that first village, and I was intrigued as they discovered it not much later. I ended up following them, and have been ever since. For the first time on my journey with them, the path they followed lead to an area where trees thinned and eventually there were no trees. Despite this, I tagged along still. With no trees however, it was easier to pick up my scent and I knew I had been detected but not found just yet. The two demons glanced at eachother, and dismissed my scent for the time being. When they crossed paths with a hostile demon, I let the fighters do their job, only playing around from behind the scenes to keep Izayoi and Kagome safe incase they were in danger. Izayoi was usually fine, the demon who she married was always sure to protect her, though he wasn’t always focused on the others because of that. Once during this battle I had to step in. Creating a fog that covered me, I ran at full speed in front of Kagome and Shippo as they were about to become the demons prey. I sliced it’s head off in a single swift movement, and stabbed in in the heart with my sword bringing it to it’s death. I then ran speedily back to the bushes and as if on que, the fog cleared to let me view a job well done. The all stared in shock at the demon who was now missing his head. Taisho walked cautiously to it and a sliced it up abit more to confirm it’s death, the he sheathed his sword and turned to his companions who looked as puzzled as he did.  
“Kagome?” Miroku asked with a questioning tone. She shook her head as if to say ‘I didn’t do that’.  
“Where did all that fog come from?” Shippo asked.  
“You noticed it too, right shippo. A seventh scent among us?” Taisho said.  
“You mean there’s been somebody following us?” Izayoi said alarmed, “Why wouldn’t you inform us about that?” She said, half scolding him like the dog he was.  
“Well,” Kagome said, “Whoever it is, I don’t think we need to be worried about it. They did just save me and Shippo afterall.” She said. I was glad to get credit for my work.  
“We still need to be cautious though.” Sango said, “Normally people who follow a group around will mean harm, especially if they don’t show themselves.” She said.  
“Maybe their just shy?” Shippo said, trying to defend me in his own cute way. I really liked that fox kid. But he was mostly right, was I shy because I’m afraid of what Izayoi will think of me, or am I just doing this because I’m bored. I don’t think I will ever understand the answer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sentimental stuff with Jakotsu and Inuyasha... yea I gotta stop with these two, It's hard to not turn frienemy ship in to a yaoi ship... Oh, writing. 
> 
> Anyway I promise I'll keep yaoi out of this and leave it to your minds ;)
> 
>  
> 
> No summary this chapter cause I simply don't feel like writing one. On another note, It feels weird to give Jakotsu an adult like persona, normally I dislike the serious stuff with him but I guess technically he is in his 30's....

Kagome and the girls had worked on a lovely lunch today. Because I stick around to make sure they aren’t in danger, I normally don’t get much to eat. Today, the smell of the food was overpowering, and I eventually left the girls to finish up cooking while I pondered what I could eat. I used to be a human, one who very much despised demons. Now, however I am a demon, and with being a demon comes eating humans which is obviously a very challenging task for me. Not only was unskilled at hunting for a demon my age, I was also repulsed by even the thought of devouring any humans. Unluckily for me, it’s not like it’s easy to find food in the forest. Sure, the occasional good berries and few vegetables growing out from the ground, but berries don’t make much of a good meal and I can’t cook so any stay humans are about my only choice.  
Hearing voices other than my thoughts and Izayoi and the group’s, I made my way over to peer through the thickets.  
“Yea, that’ll do just fine Renkotsu.” A teenaged boy said as he grabbed a drawn map of the area. I couldn’t believe it, the Band Of Seven (or eight rather) was so close. I needed to draw my groups attention, but without being seen. Heading back in a hurry I saw them calmly eating their meal, oblivious to the Band Of Seven and Banjotsu, Bansutsu, Bankotsu? Thinking quickly I stomped my foot loudly behind the bush. Thankfully they all got up to see what I was stomping about. I ran behind a tree not far away, and once again stomped my foot once they reached the bush. Again they followed me, and I kept repeating this until they reached The Band Of Seven. Kagome was surprised to see only a few of their members, but nevertheless was quick to question about Inuyasha.  
“You guys!” She said surprised as she readied her bow and arrow.   
“Oh, Hi.” Bankotsu said calmly. “Was it you guys making that loud stomping?” He asked.  
“No…” Kagome began, but regained her focus quickly, “We know Inuyasha has been traveling with you! Tell us where he is!” She demanded.  
“What?” Bankotsu asked confused, “I don’t know what your talking about.” He said.  
“We haven’t seen Inuyasha at all.” Renkotsu said.  
“If that’s so, then where is Jakotsu?” Miroku asked.  
“He is making food right now.” Bankotsu said, though he had hesitated before answering.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a long silence between both groups. Both knew that what I said was a lie.  
“Enough of this.” A white haired Demon said stepping forward. “We can all see your lying, and my ears can detect that as well. Tell us where my son is.”  
“Son?” I said surprised. “Well, I can kinda see the resemblance at least. Too bad though, Jakotsu would be excited to see you in more ways than one.” I said, smirking.  
“You're not answering my question.” He said, seeming a bit agitated.  
“OK, Fine. You want to know where Inuyasha is?” I said. “Well he’s nowhere. He’s dead.” I said, restating what Akikotsu had told us.  
“What?!” Kagome said surprised. Her eyes filled with tears, and suddenly I wondered if this was what he had actually wanted me to tell her, and that’s why he said it in the first place.   
“Now tell me Mister Demon, was that a lie?” I said tauntingly. I was actually quite curious to see what his ears would pick up because it was a lie, but it was also not. Kagome looked at him hopefully, along with the rest of them plus a woman who I could only assume was Inuyasha’s mother.   
“... I… Can’t tell.” He said.  
“Because it’s no lie.” Renkotsu said.  
“I think it is.” He said, “My ears didn’t say it is a lie, but they didn’t tell me it was truth either.”  
“So then it’s not entirely true….” Sango said.  
“I told you what you want to know. Why do you not believe me? The more you hope he is okay, the worse your hearts will be crushed.” I said, altering another quote I had heard once.   
“Well then,” The demon said, resting his hand on Kagome's shoulder. “We’ll look around for his sent at the next slaughtered village we yet again come across, and have a look for ourselves.” He said. Urging a hurt Kagome and that other women, he and their group took off back where they had come from. Saying nothing, I turned to look at a tree. Just as I suspected I could faintly see a pair of angry eyes hiding behind it’s tunk...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The village was stained with red blood. The demon sword was retrieved, and our mission was almost to an end. No jewel shards were found. This time there were only a few maybe ten because the jewel was split into larger pieces this time, so most likely they had all been recovered already. About 20 some villagers begged on their knees, asking me to spare them. I just laughed.  
“Oh, Please! Don’t my family! You can kill me, or take me as a slave, but please don’t hurt them!” One man begged.  
“A human servant? Not too shabby, but you would only get in the way. Besides it’s not really my choice, I can’t imagine what Bankotsu would say about bringing back a slave.” I mumbled. “Though by far the best offer I’ve received yet.”. Sighing I sliced the man in two with great ease, his children screamed as I killed their father, then I moved on to them. Jakotsu walked up calmly behind me, still looking like my wife.  
“I’ll take the rest of this area, you can move on to over there. Hurry though they may hear the screams and start running.” He said. Nodding I made my way over to the last section we hadn’t touched yet. Jakotsu could kill many at once so he usually finished faster than me, so I had to try and enjoy myself in the time that I had. I behead two that tried to run, and got bored of the begging. By time Jakotsu came over to me again, I was relaxing as a human girl I decided to keep for awhile served me Sake.  
“Aren’t you enjoying yourself a little too much?” Jakotsu said, sitting down next to me.  
“No.” I said simply.  
“W-would you like s-some S-Sake?” The girl asked Jakotsu.  
“Yes, he would.” I said before Jakotsu could answer.  
“No, actually I’m fine.” He corrected me.  
“You enjoy killing people but you won’t let a slave work for you. Honestly, make up your mind Jakotsu.” I said.  
“What?” He asked confused, “I’m simply not thirsty, this had nothing to do with my past.” He said in defense.  
“Whatever.” I said with a shrug. “Get me some more Sake.” I said, practically throwing the cup in her face.  
“Besides,” Jakotsu continued, “They are two different things.”  
“Not really. What’s the difference between somebody begging for their life and somebody begging to not be beaten.” I said. When Jakotsu couldn’t think of an answer I said, “ Exactly, nothing.”  
“Why must you constantly bother me about that? Why can’t you just shut up about it.” He said.  
“Wow. You just told me to shut up. Congratulations to you Jakotsu, never thought I’d hear you say that.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was simply being rude at this point, and he knew that. Besides it not like I can help not wanting to talk about it, if he had experienced it through my eyes, he wouldn’t be laughing.   
“Whatever, I’m just saying it doesn’t make sense.” He said.  
“How so?” I said.  
“Because you can’t be all sensitive about being beaten and like to kill people.” Inuyasha said.  
“Well, I did kill my parents that probably the whole damn reason I like to kill in the first place you dumbass.” I said. Again he looked at me surprised.  
“Man! Your cussing up a storm, huh?” He said, “And to think… I thought you to be innocent little Jakotsu.” He said laughing. I was done talking to him. I got up to leave, but again he attempted to taunt me. “Leaving so soon?” He said, “You’re no fun Jakotsu, honestly… so weak.”. Without thinking I spun around and punched him in the face, hitting his cheekbone with a bare force that surprised even myself.  
“Watch what you say Inuyasha. Akikotsu is a privilege that Bankotsu did not need to give you. He will take special note of any complaints I give about your behavior. Perhaps you’d better rethink your attitude, I’m sure on my word he wouldn’t hesitate to give you the boot.” I said with a hiss. He glared at me, saying nothing. I wished the best for Inuyasha and Akikotsu, who I viewed as twins. Even when I had been so supporting earlier when he was mentioning his own issues with life, he gets so cocky later for no reason, insulting me without a care in the world like I never tried to be nice to him  
Without speaking he got up and walked past me. I followed him to a lake where we both bathed. For the first time, I had no interest in him. “So are you going to be a grumpybutt now? If you apologize I may not report you. You did seem to want your marks afterall.” I said calmly.  
“Don’t make yourself seem stupid Jakotsu. You’re very smart and more than capable of realizing that I want nothing to do with The Band Of Seven. I’m just using you, the only reason I want those marks is because I want your trust, even if I’m going to betray that trust. It’s part my plan. As if I would be stupid enough to even try to get closer somebody again after that.” He said in monotone.  
“And you're smart too Inuyasha. Surely you realize that by make this big of a deal about breaking up with her, that you are just as bad as she is. Probably worse, even if she was like you say.” I said.  
“By ‘like I say’ you mean a brat, Immature, selfish and over sensitive?” He said.  
“You have demonstrated all of those qualities too.” I said. As if knowing that I was right, He nodded and to my surprise he turned to look at me. We were still naked.  
“Maybe so, and it’s not like I can’t try to change, but I don’t want to. This is me, and at least I have the excuse of being an orphan for my bad temper, only thinking about myself and being sensitive. Even if I die trying, I want to let people know that I, a weak little half demon, am indeed strong. I want her to be sorry, to suffer mostly, maybe that’s what you feel about society too, but you're not part of this and neither is the rest of the Band Of Seven. That’s why I’ll frighten and threaten my disliked persons and make them know that I exist, and as soon as I get what I need from you guys we’ll part ways.” He finished. His eyes seemed to say what his voice did, and I was seeing a different side of him.  
“Why me then? Why do you taunt me about my past when you know I have similar feelings?” I said.  
“Because Jakotsu, I don’t get you. Your strange with your demon like hearing, and you stealthy abilities. Despite being neglected too, you just kill people on half for enjoyment, the other half is for money. You don’t want to make the people who looked down on you suffer, you just kill because you can get away with it. Do you see why I’m confused.” He said. There was silence.  
“My job is to be Jakotsu.” I said, “Yours is to be Inuyasha. You will work on the world, and I on the battlefield. I will work for money, you will work for your own beliefs.” I said.  
“You’re clever with your words…” Was all he said.


	20. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and the gang meet with Bankotsu and the other members of the Band of Seven. What he says about Inuyasha shakes them to the core, but Taisho is convinced that it's not the truth. Later, Inuyasha and Jakotsu return from their mission and Inuyasha decides to ask somebody else about his markings. Perhaps he will achieve a more satisfying answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could not think of a chapter title for the life of me. Then I was comparing how both Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to know something. Inuyasha wanted to know why he didn't get markings from Bankotsu, and Kagome wants to know where Inuyasha is. They both ask somebody to 'tell them' so yea, the title was born. It sucks I know but when I focus all of my creativity on writing the book, titles aren't really becoming much of a must.

“I can’t believe it.” I said as we returned to our food, letting Bankotsu and the rest go about their trouble.  
“It’s alright Kagome, If my ears can’t say one or the other then it’s not either. I believe he was intending some kind of metaphor, like a riddle or something.” Taisho said, finishing his reassurance with a pat on the back. I sat down on the grass as I returned to my meal which was not yet cold due to the warm weather today. Feeling thankful to our mysterious friend in the shadows, I put my plate down and got another ready with rice and all.  
“You should finish your other food before you get more Kagome.” Izayoi said.  
“It’s not for me,” I said simply, walking over to the bushes and setting the plate of food down in front of a tree I hoped they hid behind. “Our friend must be hungry, they deserve a treat for being so helpful.” I said. I left the bushes and sat back down. Looking back at the plate for only a second to see a hand grab the plate and pull it towards the bush. We all smiled and returned to our food.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forgiving Akikotsu after that was no easy task, but he had this charm about him and a skill for saying things at the right time when he wanted something. I forgave him, despite knowing would probably do it again. Now however, we were heading home. Akikotsu had the demon sword sheathed in a black cloth-like cover. He whistled something like a lullaby and I followed silently behind, he seemed oddly in a good mood. Despite knowing that he liked me best when I was quiet, I couldn’t help ask about the song.  
“Is that a lullaby?” I asked. He stopped whistling.  
“Yea. My mom used to sing to me before bed when I was little, I don’t remember the whole song though.” He said. He continued his lullaby, and I realized that he really didn’t know all of it. He attempted to complete the gaps himself and the fillers were not very consistent.  
Akikotsu plopped down suddenly onto the grass. Shielding his eyes, he glanced at the sun to verify the time of day.  
“Jakotsu, what’s your favorite food?” He asked.  
“Sushi.” I announced excitedly. “Can you make it?”.  
“I don’t know about sushi, I’ve never made it before. Do you know how?” He asked.  
“N-No…” I said. I sighed, clearly I wasn’t getting any sushi.  
“Well, I can always catch raw fish if you want it.” He joked. I ignored the joke.  
“How about your homemade ramen?” I asked. He had told us that his ramen was a replica of Kagome’s, but slightly better.  
“Ramen with fish?” He asked.  
“Yea, that sounds yummy.” I said. He got to work on making our lunch. As always he was done at exactly the right time. The sun stood in the middle of the sky, beating down on us and making us regret choosing ramen. The humid air made the hot summer no more bearable. After lunch we lay in the grass, too hot to move. Akikotsu panted and I attempted to fan myself to make the sweat dry. Akikotsu got up, and went into the forest. I made no attempt to follow. Within an hour he had built a fort of large leafs covering a log structure like a canopy. I ran to the shelter were I definitely felt cooler.  
“This is amazing Akikotsu!” I said as I bathed in the cover of the leafs. He said nothing as he fell asleep not too far away from me. I too relaxed and fell asleep not much later.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jakotsu and I woke up around sunset to a familiar voice who had called out to me. Sitting up, the both of us looked tiredly at the figure of a man with black hair, red eyes and white pupils. We recognized him almost instantly.  
“Oh, Naraku..” I said sleepily.  
“Yes. I believe you have my requested Items.” He said, holding out his hand.  
“Oh. Yea.” I muttered. Starting to wake up unlike Jakotsu, I uncovered the strange looking demon sword and gave it to him without question.  
“Thank you.” He said simply.  
“I wanted to-”  
“I know, it can wait for another time.” He said, cutting me off. He left without another word. Silently cursing at him as I stood on my knees. I allowed myself to fall onto my back. I uncurled my legs from the previous position and turned my head toward Jakotsu who had once again fallen asleep. Realizing that it was sunset, I sat up again and nudged Jakotsu who grunted in response to being prodded.  
“Nnm.” He said as he rolled over. I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove.  
“Hey! It’s sunset, get up.” I yelled.  
“Mn, kay… just… give me… a few… seconds…” He said drowsily. I sat for the desired ‘few second’, and in that time Jakotsu returned to his slumber. With a bored expression, I positioned myself to kick him in the ribs.  
“If you don’t get up right now, I’ll kick you.” I said. I waited a few more seconds before delivering a hard kick in the ribs, not too hard though or else he would have something else to complain about.  
“Ow!” He yelped as he rolled into the logs holding up the canopy. It wobbled, but didn’t fall.  
“I warned you. Now, get up!” I yelled. Jakotsu sat up, holding his rib from the impact.  
“Are you kidding? It’s night!” He yelled.  
“Yea well we slept all day. If it’s too hot to travel during the day, then we’ll travel at night.” I said, grabbing a few things. “Co’mon.” I said, heading out. Jakotsu quickly pulled himself together and followed behind me. We walked aways before I decided that I couldn’t see well.  
“Damn, I can’t see a thing.” I said after I tripped on a rock.  
“Really? Okay, fine I’ll take the lead.” He said showing me his dimly glowing brown eyes.  
“What, so you’ve got night-vision too?!” I said surprised.  
“Maybe, I’ve always been able to see well in the dark.” He said offering a hand to assist me in getting up. Once he helped me up, we continued in the dark walking side by side.  
“Watch out for that branch.” H e said, pushing one out of the way. I felt around to do the same.  
“You’ve gotta be a demon, Jakotsu. You sure you’re not a half-demon or something?” I asked.  
“To be honest with you, I don’t actually know. I might be a half demon, who knows.” He said. I allowed my nose to be distracted from guiding me in the dark. I grabbed Jakotsu hand to keep him from walking away further.  
“Hold on a sec,” I said, sniffing him for a demon scent. “You smell human..” I said confused. He shrugged and continued walking, but with night-vision it was easy to assume he might at least be descended from a half-demon, so what was he? We walked until sunrise, not speaking unless Jakotsu was giving me directions.  
As the sun grew brighter I began observing my surroundings again. I recognized a large rock that we had passed on our way to the village. This particular large rock had a poisonous weed growing near its bottom. If eaten it could badly sicken a demon, just the smell could make a demon sneeze and cough. It was one of the ingredients for Tenma Yukanan. I smiled at the sight of it. I bent down to see my reaction to the smell. My throat felt tight and I began gagging. I practically lunged backwards as I tried to catch my breath. Perhaps I wasn’t going to be as safe from this poison as I had once thought.  
“What was that for?” Jakotsu asked. I shook my head.  
“Smell this flower.” I said. He gave me a look but seemed to silently agree. He bent down and….  
“I don’t smell anything. It is pretty though.” He said.  
“...” I was silent at that moment. ‘He’ll sneeze any second now’ I kept telling myself.  
“Ah-chuu!”  
“YES! You’re a demon!!” I said.  
“Or maybe I’ve just got a cold like I said earlier….” He said.  
“Shut up, I’m right! You’re a demon!” I said defensively. He just laughed at me.  
“Sure, whatever you say Aki.” He said with smile.  
“Aki? What’s that?” I asked, dumbfounded.  
“Your new nickname. Aki, very cute no?” He asked.  
“Not at all.” I said. I was so angry and embarrassed all at the same time.  
“Kukuku- You remind me of Bankotsu, I used to call him Bani and he would get so angry.” He said holding his stomach as he laughed. “Good times~” He said.  
“Yea yea, sure. Just pick as many of those damn flowers as you can, ‘human’.” I said.  
“Surething, Aki~!” He said picking about 20 of them. I hated him like this but it was honestly better than him being silent and angry now that I thought about it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oi! Bankotsu!” I called. After being away for nearly a month we could finally reunite with our brothers.  
“Finally your back.” Bankotsu said. “What did Naraku want?” He asked.  
“Some demon sword. We didn’t really ask why.” Jakotsu explained.  
“I see you’ve brought the flowers Akikotsu, too bad Jakotsu had to carry them for you.” Mukotsu said. I sighed in annoyance.  
“So, these pretty things are for Mukotsu?” Jakotsu asked. There was some giggles exchanged between the others.  
“He asked me to get them for a poison.” I said in defense.  
“I know, I know.” Jakotsu said laughing. He handed the flowers to Mukotsu.  
“Well, I know that somebody won’t be get dinner tonight so he’d better eat up during lunch.” I said.  
“What! Whyyy~!” He whinned. “I was just playing.”  
“Oh come on, don’t be mean Akikotsu.” Renkotsu said.  
“Please Aki!” Jakotsu asked with a poutty face.  
“I would have said that you could have dinner, but you called me Aki again so no.” I said.  
Jakotsu clearly wasn’t serious about wanting dinner.  
“Bani! Help me!” He said trying to hold back a laugh.  
“How about no dinner for two nights?” Bankotsu asked me.  
“Sure, less to cook.” I said happily.  
“Aww! Hey co’mon!” He said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Late night was always far too dark. A few cascades chirped and a waning crescent moon was high in the sky, though it barely lit up the night. Looking at it reminded of me of my half-brother who I hate so very much, so I prefered to keep my gaze downwards to avoid looking at it.  
“How are the flowers coming along?” I asked. Mukotsu had come to a nearby lake with me with all the ingredients he had gotten while I was gone. As I was washing our clothes, Mukotsu was grinding the flowers with his own Surikogi and Suribachi.  
“It really stinks.” He said. He then grabbed another ingredient and mixed the two carefully. The fumes released from the two combining was enough for me to let go of another coughing fit.  
“I think the poison is going to affect you more so than we once thought.” Mukotsu said.  
“I’ll be fine.” I said.  
“I don’t think so.” Mukotsu said, handing me an elixir that had greatly helped last time. “With every new ingredient we add, the effects on you seem to worsen.” He said. Knowing that he was very right made it hard to argue. I wanted to say that we could continue on the nights of the new moon when I turn human, however I was already entrusting him with a poison that could kill me easily. When the time comes to betray my new brothers, too much information about me would be my death. But then, I had another Idea.  
“What about that necklace?” I said, retrieving it from my sleeve and holding it up. “It shouldn’t effect me then.”. Mukotsu nodded in approval and I placed it around my neck. The same feeling of suddenly becoming so dull and helpless washed over me. I did feel much better though.  
“Hey, Mukotsu.”.  
“What is it?” He said.  
“When did you get your markings from Bankotsu?” I asked, suddenly remembering my apifini from before. He took a good look at me before decided that indeed, Akikotsu’s face was missing something.  
“Hm, yea I guess you should have probably gotten them by now.” He said.  
“When I mentioned it to Jakotsu he said it just wasn’t time yet.” I said.  
“If I were Bankotsu, I would have given them to you on the night that you wielded Tessaiga.” He said.  
“Do you think he’s stalling for some reason.” I asked.  
“Personally I don’t think Bankotsu likes you very much. If anything he just doesn’t want to give them to you. You may be Akikotsu now but the marking are the true symbolism that you are one of us. Jakotsu, on the other hand, would take Bankotsu’s side in a heartbeat and can find just about anything to excuse things from being his or Bankotsu’s fault.” He said, as he finished with the poison’s ingredients for tonight.  
“Should I say something?” I asked.

“Not to Bankotsu. Not yet anyway. Talk with Renkotsu, as he’s second in charge he might be able to tell you why. Best to get to know him like you have the rest of us.”. I nodded and continued to wash clothing. Mukotsu was done with his things and packed up and headed back to camp.  
“Good night.” He said as he disappeared.  
“Good night.” I responded in a near whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking about calling it a book here soon and starting a series type of thing. Book 2 would probably just be titled "I'll show her why she needs me 2" But maybe I can get a little more creative. I already have issues coming up with chapter names though so who knows. But In all seriousness, I think the amount of chapters ISHWSNM is getting is starting to scare people away. Only problem is, I have to find a cliff-hanger to end it on and the last chapter will need to be at least 5 pages in Google docs... Though I think I might know a good cliffhanger to piss you guys of...


	21. Death is never Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first book of ISHWSNM is finally finished with 21 whole chapters. We end with a major death, but what will happen next...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the part after all. Google docs was starting to have a hard time loading all 21 chapters (55 Pages) in a single doc. I will continue the writing of this Fanfic in Part 2. Think of it as a two part series. The first chapter of the second book will be a continuation of this chapter and I'll hopefully have it done soon

As I arrived back in camp after leaving Akikotsu, I noticed two people missing from their vine mats. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were not sleeping like usual. They weren’t having a midnight snack or chatting near the bushes like they did sometimes. Perhaps they were having a more serious talk? I began to put my things away for the night as I wondered where they could be.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Bankotsu and I returned back to camp we noticed Mukotsu was already back and fast asleep. Looking around, I noticed our clothes were clean and hanging from the trees as they dried for morning, yet Akikotsu was not in camp. Hearing him not far away, I decided to go find him.  
“Where are you going?” Bankotsu asked.  
“To the lake.” I responded.  
“Alright, be back before dawn at least.” He said, making his way to his mat. I followed the faint sound of Inuyasha’s song, a lullaby that I recalled from our trip. When I caught up to him he was speaking to a man I didn’t recognize. He finished his song and looked up at the man.  
“Sound familiar?” He asked.  
“Yes, your mother would hum that a lot, she still does.” The man said.  
“Good to know she still uses it to sush the brats.” Inuyasha mumbled.  
“Why don’t you leave here?” The man said, in more of a demanding tone than a questioning one.  
“No thank you.” Inuyasha said.  
“What business do you have with me?” The man asked.  
“With you? None. Or so that is if you stay out of my way.” He said.  
“So you intend for me to stand by and watch?” The man said with an angry look.  
“I expect you to understand and not intervene, so yes.” Inuyasha said. “Though, I do like that you’ve preventing other demons from harming my prey. My father is very careless it seems.”  
“What do you mean ‘understand’?” The man asked.  
“Have you forgotten the pain you felt when my mother chose my father over you? Kagome should feel the same pain I believe.” Inuyasha said.  
“Those days where mistakes on my part, your situation is different.” He said, “Both our actions may be caused by jealousy, something you cannot avoid but surely you will regret it later. I know I sure do.”.  
“Save me the speech. I know Koga is starting to meet with her in secret and I don’t care about that. He’s next on my To Kill list anyway.” Inuyasha said while letting go of a smirk. “Though I am unfortunately still preparing, I hope that Mukotsu and I will be done before the end of this month. We don’t have many ingredients left. How will you save Koga and his Wolf Clan I wonder…” Inuyasha chuckled.  
“Don’t try anything funny, I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve than even Shippo and Naraku.” He said while gritting his teeth.  
“Oh trust me, it’ll be funny.” Inuyasha laughed, “I’ll be tuning in for the show, it will be most enjoyable.”. The man unsheathed a sword he had on hand, and leaped, swing his sword in an attempt to behead Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged causing the man to miss by only a hair, he sliced the ground instead. It seemed like Inuyasha had no intention of fighting him, he wasn’t a very experienced demon. The sword he held even had demon aura, but it worked like a regular katana which gave me the impression that he simply couldn’t wield it properly.  
“Let’s go Jakotsu.” He said, pushing through the bushes next to me.  
“So you knew?” I asked.  
“I’ve begun to adapt to having you spy in on at least 1 of every 3 conversations I have.” He mumbled.  
“Good, you’ll need that adapting skill.” I said. He nodded.  
“Probably.” He said. He wasn’t bothering to look at me. He faced straight ahead glancing to the side every so often as if he were looking for something. He had this bored expression that seemed to give the vibe of ‘I don’t care, leave me alone’ or something of that nature.  
“So, what have you been up to with Mukotsu?” I asked.  
“We are making a poison.” He responded, “It can easily kill demons and Dai Yokai can be badly sickened and eventually die if not treated properly. I want to use it on Koga, he will die within a few minutes of contact. Once I’m done with Koga, maybe Sesshomaru will be next. I don’t necessarily want to kill my father. I’m hope he will stay out of it, however, I’m counting on it because I know he will. Just seems to be his nature.” Inuyasha said.  
“So that’s what those flowers were for…” I uttered.  
“So, now that I’ve answered your question,” He began, “Why did you not deflect his blade with Jakotsuto? I asked.  
“Because I don’t care whether you die or not.” I said bluntly, “Doesn’t matter to me, I don’t even like you.”.  
“Why the sudden change of heart, brother?” He taunted. He made sure to stress the word ‘brother’.  
“Don’t call me that.” I said, annoyed.  
“Oh.”. He stopped walking because he was in such shock. “Seems I pushed this one a little too far…” He mumbled. After a moment of silence, he let out a small chuckle. Seeing the glint of a purple 4 point-star coming from the bushes, I realized Bankotsu had followed me. This was my chance to show him Akikotsu’s true nature.  
“Why are you laughing?” I asked him, as I turned around.  
“Because it’s funny really. For a moment it almost sounded like you wanted me dead.”He said while laughing.  
“Inuyasha.” I began. He gave me a great glare for calling him by his true name. “You are a disgrace to kids with demon blood in them. You are a selfish kid who only thinks about himself. Not everything will go your way. You are no better than that Kagome. You are a weak, good-for-nothing half-demon and you always will be.” I said. Nearly instantly I found myself up against a tree with pain surging through my body and the wind knocked out of me. Inuyasha crouched down in front of me and landed a fist to my face. My vision blurred just a bit and my nose trickled cold blood. He was ready to land another one, but he had fallen for the trick. Banryu’s sharp edge pressed against the edge of Inuyasha’s neck. All movement ceased to exist in Inuyasha. Finally he lower his fist and closed his eyes.  
“So you laid some bait, Jakotsu? Very clever of you.” He said.  
“Enough from you Inuyasha.” Bankotsu said. I smiled a devilish grin, I was surprised to think about the fact that I would not miss him.  
“Fine, fine.” He said. Bankotsu allowed him to stand. “I’ll will respect your punishment, Bankotsu. What do you wish of me?” Inuyasha said.  
“Leave this place at one. You are no longer Akikotsu or one of the Band of Seven.” Bankotsu growled.  
“Tch. Unacceptable answer.” Inuyasha said. Before the both of us had time to react, Inuyasha speedily ran behind Bankotsu. Grabbing Bankotsu’s long, braided hair he was easily able to throw Bankotsu back quite aways. As Bankotsu plowed through a few trees due to Inuyasha’s force, I grabbed Jakotsuto and attempted to attack Inuyasha. He dodged my first attack, swiftly moving to the side. As I retracted my blades, Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and Bankotsu struggled to recovered from the harsh impact of being thrown a few feet backwards by just his braid. Bankotsu had been thrown into a wall of stones, most likely the side of a mountain and he now lay in front of the massive thing. Despite this he was struggling to stand up and and fight Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaped at me with his massive sword. I dodged, barely missing the hit.  
Again, I attempted to attack him. My blades sliced his shoulder, but I wasn’t proud of the hit. There is a feeling you feel when somebody betrays you and your family and friends. It’s something that feels like anger and hate mixed with a desire to kill, to seek revenge and make them suffer. I was not angry that he had attacked me, I was angry that he had refused to leave quietly and that he had injured Bankotsu.  
Bankotsu charged from behind with Banryu, and before Inuyasha knew he was close, Bankotsu landed a deep slice in Inuyasha’s back. The sudden sharp- pain caught him off-guard and I was easily able slice chucks from his front side with Jakotsuto. Bankotsu landed a few more violent, deep slices to his backside before he had reached his limits.  
“Hmk!” He yelped. He collapsed to his knees and then fell to the ground. He may have done well 1 on 1 with us, but thankfully he was no match for two of us. I continued to slice him up, letting out as much anger as I could before I simply felt bad for him. He now lay withering on the ground, laying on his side, breathing quite heavily.  
“Get up.” Bankotsu said. Inuyasha just glared at him, gripping Tessaiga tightly, wishing he could cut the two of us up like I did to him. The blood covered boy that lay at my feet mouthed a few words, most likely swears to us, and he then attempted to crawl away. Bankotsu stomped a foot on his back, causing him to yelp in pain and cease all attempts to move.  
“Your severed head will be your dismissal.” Bankotsu said. Having no wishes to stop him from beheading Inuyasha, I simply watched as he grabbed Inuyasha from the puddle of blood by his hair. Inuyasha was stood on his hands and knees, and surprisingly he did not fight back. Either he didn’t have the strength because of all the pain, or he simply didn’t care anymore.  
“Any last words Inuyasha?” I asked. He laughed a bit.  
“Fuck you all.” He whispered.  
‘Slice’  
His breathing ceased and blood poured from his neck. His head plopped to the ground, rolling away before Bankotsu stopped it with his foot. His body limply fell to the ground, creating a splashing sound as it landed the puddle of it’s own blood.  
“What should we do with the head?” I asked.  
“Do you want it? I sure don’t.” Bankotsu said. I shook my head and Bankotsu kicked the bloody heap of head and hair to the side.


End file.
